Power Rangers Wild Storm
by ICrzy
Summary: Five unlikely teens are intrusted to help protect the world and save it from the enemy that their parents fought off... Will these new generation of Power Rangers be able to live up to the title? Or will the world suffer?
1. BIO LIST

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only take credit for my story line and characters! Please follow, favorite, and review if you want more!**

**NOTE: I thought I should do a bio for ya to know what each character looks like, age, and little personal deatails! ~ICrzy~**

Red Ranger Name: Annie Duncan Birthday: June 15th 1996 Age: 17 Hair color: Brown (medium length)  
Eye color: Brown (some gold mix in it)  
Height: 5ft 4in Weight: 123 lbs Skin: White Style: Punk look, her hair is always crazy and looks messy. Her outfits always look like she is between goth or scene, likes a lot of eye liner on and dark colors on makeup.  
Family: Her mother (whom she doesn't see much), and her father (whom doesn't get along with)  
Likes: Skateboarding, snowboarding, and surfing.  
Dislikes: English class, pink, and anything girlie.  
Personality: A very sarcastic and over all sensitive girl. She is very artistic, she loves to draw and paint usually whatever she dreams of or what randomly pops into her head. Even though she has this tough girl act, she is very shy and nervous due to the fact she moved a lot as a kid.

Pink Ranger Name: Maya Lynch Birthday: March 21th 1996 Age: 17 Hair color: Red (medium length)  
Eye color: Green Height: 5ft 4in Weight: 125 lbs Skin: White (Irish family)  
Style: Anything that looks like it cost a lot. Her outfits are blingy and flashy. She wears bright colors and a lot of makeup. Her hair is usually curly or pulled back in a ponytail for cheerleading.  
Family: Her mother (whom shows her love), and her father (whom is ill)  
Likes: Cheering, shopping, and singing.  
Dislikes: Math class, work, and homework.  
Personality: She is the very typical rich girl. Thinks she owns everything and has that snotty attitude about everything. However she only acts that way because her "friends" think that's way she needs to act.

Black Ranger Name: Lance Butler Birthday: September 25th 1996 Age: 17 Hair color: Black (little bit long)  
Eye color: Hazel Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 156 lbs Skin: White (yet he has a bit of a tan color)  
Style: He usually wears anything black and stuff that avoids showing his face. He usually wears his hoodies to cover his face from everyone.  
Family: His mother (whom left him), his father (whom get into fights with), and little brother (whom never talk)  
Likes: Heavy metal music, playing the guitar, and his karate.  
Dislikes: Crowds, football players, and milk.  
Personality: He is the typical loner. He always remain quiet and is sometimes forgotten, so he just doesn't hang with anyone. He just thinks no one likes him yet they don't even know each other.

Yellow Ranger Name: Josh Walker Birthday: October 8th 1996 Age: 17 Hair color: Blonde (shaggy)  
Eye color: Blue (like the sky)  
Height: 5ft 5in Weight: 153 lbs Skin: White Style: He wears normal clothes, nothing special but with a hint of paint on them usually everyday. He likes art and poetry, so it gets him bullied for being an artistic kid instead of a jock or a cool kid. He wears a necklace that is hidden under his shirt.  
Family: His mother (whom are on good terms), his father (whom go at it sometimes), and his little sister (whom died)  
Likes: Poetry, art, and skateboarding Dislikes: Anyone who is a jerk to him, history, and bridges(good reason)  
Personality: He is a very positive person, which makes him one of the most liked person in the team. His positive out look on any situation keeps the group going, however he also has a broken side he covers with the smiles. He hides his pain through laughs and smiles (wonder what it would be?). To what is known he doesn't have any friends at school yet everyone knows him.

Blue Ranger Name: Shane Dawson Birthday: August 17th 1996 Age: 17 Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown White: Dark Height: 5ft 6in Style: He wears some dorky shirts with nerd comedy written on it, or sometimes sweater vest with tan pants. He wears glasses but they aren't big dorky kind.  
Family: His mother (whom get along well), and his father (whom get very close)  
Likes: Reading, science, and computers Dislikes: Any sport, bullies, and hackers Personality: Shane is the nerd in every single way. Since he was born he was fond of ready so, he read about different thinks like space and the world. He knows at least three different languages. He has his own group of friends "the nerds" yet he sometimes feel like they don't get him.

**POWER RANGER WILD STORM!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wild Storm Part 1

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I take only credit in my story line and characters! Please follow, favorite, and review for more!**

The year was 1993 in the darkness of the West Pine High School were five different young adults. They gathered around a table, in the center of the table were small devices. One guy with black hair and hazel eyes stepped back, the girl with red hair and green eyes turned to him.

"Brad?" She asked.

"What's the point of being together at this point?" He asked.

"Brad, the morphers will work? Right Macy?" Asked the blonde guy with blue eyes.

"I hope so Mike, besides Justin we aren't done yet." Macy said with her brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mac, have you not been listening to Henry over there? It's hopeless! The morphers won't morph us!" Justin shouted.

"But- maybe not us, but maybe." Started the red head.

"No Nicole! Just no!" Justin shouted.

Mike stepped in front of Justin, "You know what? Your a complete jerk!" Mike shouted.

"Oh I am a jerk? Well listen here mister captain of the soccer team." Justin said and pushed Mike's shoulder.

"Whoa, guys calm down." Said the darker skinned guy, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Stay outta it nerd." Justin said.

Finally a loud slam got their attention, "Shut up for one second!" Shouted Macy.

All eyes on her, Macy turned to Justin and sighed then looked at the rest.

"Yes we cannot morph and its really a damn shame, yet we need to be able to live on our lives normally. We all have lives, and if the morphers want to work again then so be it. Until then, I want to be a mother and start my writing work." Macy said.

The adults looked around, "Yeah I guess we forgot our own childish dreams." Said Nicole.

Justin looked at them, "Guess we'll be departing." Justin said.

"I guess so." Henry said.

Instead of saying goodbye, the five walked out without speaking and left the morphers in the hands of Henry in hopes they'll work again and they can go on to protect the world. Until that day comes, they will become normal people and live normally like others.

**~PRWS~**

Now its 2013, and a car pulled up at West Pine High School. Sitting in the driver seat was a father and he looked at his daughter. She was seventeen years old and very nervous. Her brown hair covered her left eye and so did her eyeliner. Her dad poked her daughter, she looked at him and he smiled.

"Listen Annie, it'll be OK." He said.

"Oh sure, I should be use to new schools by now." Annie said rudely.

"Annie," He said.

"No dad, not in the mood for your lectures." Annie said grabbing her bag and leaving the car.

Annie watched as her father drove off, Annie sighed and walked toward the school. Annie and her dad never had the best relationship, always fighting because he hates the way she rebels and acts. It's usually because of her mom, her mom is a famous author and has no time for Annie.

"And then I was like no way!" Shouted a girl next to a group of girls.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Prom queens." Annie said to herself.

After saying that, Annie walked into a cheerleader. This cheerleader looked like a typical Irish girl, she turned to face Annie and glared.

"Ugh, newbie watch where you're going!" She shouted.

"Sorry princess my bad, its my fault I ran into you while you were blocking the door." Annie said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I can make your life here a nightmare." She said.

"Why are you going to make me stare at your face?" Annie asked and laughed.

The cheerleader and her friends walked off angrily, but not before this girl knocked down Annie's books. Annie sighed and knelt down to pick up her books. She reached for one far from her reach, but then noticed someone grabbed it. She looked up and saw a guy holding it.

"Dracula? Hm, nice choice." He said with a smile.

He had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes like the sky. His shirt was covered in paint and some in his hair.

"Um, yeah." She said and he handed her the book.

"My name is Josh Walker," Josh said with a smile.

"Oh, I am Annie Duncan." Annie said.

**~PRWS~**

In the classroom, Josh saw that Annie shared the same English class as he did. He formed a small smile and she did too. Suddenly Annie was bumped by the same cheerleader from before.

"Oops, sorry emo girl." She said and laughed.

"I am not emo! And your a jerk!" Annie shouted.

She turned to Annie, "Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Why is it important or something?" Annie asked.

"I am Maya Lynch, my daddy owns the Lynch Research Lab here." Maya said.

"Oh you're a rich girl. The kind of rich girls who cries like a baby until she gets those new diamond earrings." Annie said.

Josh walked up and dragged Annie away, yet Annie wanted to stay there and get into her face. Josh pulled her to the other side of the room and Annie kept glaring at Maya, who was grinning at Annie.

"Why did you do that?" Annie asked.

"Because Maya is a stone cold witch but, she- is such a player when it comes down to using the teachers to make it seem like you're at fault." Josh said.

"I can handle myself." Annie said.

"I bet you can, it's just- its your first day." Josh said.

"Are you trying to be some kind of hero?" Annie asked.

"Of course not, but you need a friend and it would be depressing if my friend died by Maya Lynch." Josh said with a grin.

Annie smiled and looked at him, "You're funny Josh." Annie said.

"Thanks," Josh said.

The two took their seats, Josh sat in the back of the room. Annie sat in the front next to a guy covered in black. He looked like he was sleeping, Annie was about to check if he was sleeping and then heard him snore. Annie looked confused and then she saw the teacher walk over, she was him smack his book on the guy's head.

"Ouch, teach- kinda rude." He said softly.

"Next time sleep in Mrs. Dotson's class, not mine." Said their teacher.

Annie saw the teacher's name on his desk, Mr. Scott. He was starting the class with reading a poem in class and then talking about it after reading it. Annie nearly fallen asleep, she noticed the kids slept and the kid next to her passed out. Mr. Scott kicked the kid's desk, which woke him up quickly.

"Alright class," Mr. Scott said after reading the poem, "Any ideas about what the poem meant?"

No one dared to answer.

"OK, I guess I'll choose. Um, Maya." Mr. Scott said.

"Um, was it about shopping?" Maya asked.

"No, Maya." Mr. Scott said.

He pointed to the kid next to Annie, the one who kept falling asleep in black.

"Come on Lance, you got this." Mr. Scott said.

"I don't know man, I am not the teacher." Lance said and his head hit his desk.

Some students laughed and Mr. Scott looked around the class for another person to ask. The pointed at the nerdy kid in the back.

"Shane, you're smart you got this." Mr. Scott said.

"Uh sorry sir, I wasn't listening. I was reading this really great novel about the history of the solar system." Shane said.

Annie noticed how Mr. Scott was starting to loose his odds, then finally Mr. Scott looked at Josh. He knew Josh was smart just not all the time, and it had to be on Josh's terms.

"Josh, please-." Mr. Scott said.

Josh formed a small grin, "The poet was trying to reflect about how power isn't everything, sure it can get you control and maybe a few things that you want. However, power comes with responsibility."

Mr. Scott smiled, "Yes finally!" He cheered.

**~PRWS~**

After class the students were eating lunch outside, Annie and Josh sat under a tree.

"Wow I am impressed," Annie said.

"I love to read poems, yet the guys here think I am a wimp." Josh said.

"I think its deep." Annie said.

"Well of course you'd think that, your mom is a famous author." Josh said.

"Ye- Yeah." Annie said.

Suddenly a strange noise got the attention of Annie, Josh, Maya, Lance, and Shane. They all stood up, an uncontrollable action. Then out of no where, there was a loud explosion. The ground caved in and standing up was this large monster.

"What- is that!" Screamed Maya.

"I don't know-?" Shouted a girl.

The students were in panic mode. Josh stared at this beast, and this beast stared at the five teenagers.

"You have similar features of the Power Rangers, but aren't them." This beast said.

"What?" Lance spoke quietly.

"Power Rangers?" Annie asked.

Jumping over the teens were their parents. Annie's mom, Josh's dad, Maya's mom, Lance's dad, and Shane's dad.

"Mom?" Maya asked.

"You guys need to get to safety!" Ordered Lance's dad.

The teens stood there but slowly ran behind a table. The adults pulled out their morphers, they all stared at each other and then turned to face the beast.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" Shouted the five.

Yet they didn't morph. They looked at each other clueless, and then the beast attacked. This caused an explosion and their parents to fly back, Josh quickly got up and ran to aid his dad. Slowly the others did the same.

"Hehe, looks like defeating these rangers will be easy." Laughed the beast.

Annie knelt down next to her mom, "Mom." Annie said.

"Annie, take my morpher." Her mom said.

"Mom?" Annie said confused.

"Say 'Ranger Form! Wild Storm!' and you'll have enough power to stop this creature." Her mom said.

Annie looked at her mom and then to the morpher, she grabbed it and stood up.

"Annie-!" Josh shouted.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" Annie shouted.

Suddenly Annie morphed into a Power Ranger, in a red suit. Her helmet looked sorta like a lion's head.

"Whoa," Lance said.

Josh looked at his dad, he was doing the same. As was the other parents.

Josh stood up and noticed Lance standing next to him, "Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" Both Lance and Josh shouted.

Josh transformed into a yellow suit ranger with a falcon look on his helmet. Lance was transformed into a black suit with a bull like helmet.

Annie without a single thought ran into battle, Josh hesitated then ran in. Lance ran after the two. Maya and Shane exchanged looks, two people who would never give the other the time of day if this wasn't happening.

"Go- Shane." Said his dad.

"Maya please," Said her mother.

The two stood up with so much courage, "Ranger Form! Wild Storm!"

Maya was changed into a pink suit with a bear like helmet, and Shane was changed into a blue suit with a shark like helmet. With that said the two other rangers ran into the fight along side with Annie, Josh, and Lance.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wild Storm Part 2

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I take credit for my story line and characters! Please follow, favorite, and review for more!**

Annie kicked the beast down, the beast moaned and looked seeing all four rangers standing beside her. The beast chuckled and slowly stood up.

"Oh this is good, this is real good." He said.

"What is?" Josh asked.

"Hah, you are the rangers and weren't even told about it." He chuckled.

Annie stepped forward, "Whatever the case is. We are going to stop you and protect not just our parents but the people here." Annie declared.

"How sweet Red Ranger," The beast said.

The beast and the rangers heard a loud call, "Wilderbeast! Return now!"

The voice sounded to cruel and evil, the teens exchange looks and noticed that this Wilderbeast was gone. The rangers saw their parents run over,  
still injured.

"Power down," They all said.

"Please come with us." Annie's mom said.

**~PRWS~**

The teens were taken to Josh's dad company, there weren't any employees there that day so it made this more secretive. The teens looked at their parents and didn't seem too happy with this.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Annie asked rudely.

"Annie Duncan," Her mom said.

"Seriously mom, this is so you. Not tell me the most important things about me." Annie said.

"Annie, we had a reason." Said Lance's dad.

"Then please share with us." Lance spoke.

"About twenty years ago while we were still rangers something happened to our morphers, and they stopped working." Said Lance's dad.

Maya's mom nodded, "It was terrible. Sure, there was no threat anymore but it was good to have the morphers just in case." She said.

"So why keep it a secret?" Josh asked leaning against the wall.

Josh's dad sighed, "Of course you'd ask. Josh, we were merely protecting you." Josh's dad said.

Shane's dad nodded, "Yeah there were no proof that the morphers would ever work again. And if they did, there could be affects to the users. Which is proven here that you are meant to use them." Shane's dad said.

"You tested us with having us use the morphers?" Shane asked.

"We could have died!" Maya shouted.

"We understand and take full blame on that, but no more fighting. You have a war to win." Annie's mom said.

Josh glanced at Annie, she was angry like the others but there was more. Josh sighed and looked down at his feet and then heard Annie sigh as well. She looked up at her mom.

"So explain the Power Rangers." Annie said.

"Well you are the next generation of Power Rangers, you are the Power Rangers Wild Storm." Annie's mom said.

"Yes each of you share a bond with the wild life, the animals of the untamed." Lance's dad said.

"Of course, it also reflects on one's personality with their animal that was given to them." Josh's dad said looking at his son.

Josh looked down and Annie stepped forward, "So explain our animals." She demanded.

Maya's mom stepped over to her daughter, "Maya my sweet Maya. You are strong and also gentle, that is why you are the Pink Bear Ranger." Maya's mom said.

Lance's dad stepped over to his son, "Lance you are very serious and tough that is why you are the Black Bull Ranger." Lance's dad said.

Shane's dad stepped forward, "Shane you are very clever and smart that is why you are the Blue Shark Ranger." Shane's dad said.

Josh's dad stepped to his son, "Josh you are very charismatic and optimistic that is why you are the Yellow Falcon Ranger." Josh's dad said.

Annie's mom looked at her daughter and formed a small smile at her. Annie however still had her frown and a small glare across her face, she felt her mom touch her shoulder.

"Annie you are very sensitive and brave that is why you are the Red Lion Ranger." Her mom said.

Each teen exchanged looks then stared back at their parents for a moment.

**~PRWS~**

The five of them ended up leaving and stood outside for a moment. Usually these teens wouldn't want to be caught dead with each other, so Maya turned to the rangers.

"I am sorry, but I am not doing this." Maya said.

"Are you serious?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I mean let the police take care of it. That is their job." Maya said.

"And this was our parent's job." Lance said.

"Oh whatever, I am a seventeen year old. I need to live." Maya said.

"You mean shop?" Annie asked.

"Oh shut it emo freak." Maya said.

Josh sighed and stood in the middle of it, "Calm down you two. Yelling and screaming won't solve our differences." Josh said.

Shyly Shane nodded, "Josh is right."

"But I can't be seen with you dorks. It'll ruin my image at school." Maya said.

Josh formed a small smile at Maya, "Some things are worth the fuss." He said.

Lance took the rangers to his old tree house, no one would look for them here. They all fit up there and it was built well enough it didn't break. So each of the rangers sat down and remained quiet.

Josh stood up and sighed, "Alright I'll end the silence. How about we address each other, get to know each other." Josh said.

"You all should know me." Maya said.

"What Josh is meaning is more than what job your daddy has." Annie snapped back.

Josh sighed, "Yes but without the anger." Josh said.

"Why not go first," Shane said.

All eyes on Josh, Josh leaned against the wall of the tree house and looked up for a second to get his thoughts in order before he spoke.

"Alright, my name is Josh Walker. Um I am a typical teen I guess, go to school and I have a family. Uh, I am really into art and writing poems." Josh said.

Maya yawned like it wasn't important. Annie glared at her and then the others got silent, they weren't sure who would go next.

"I'll go," Shane said, "I am Shane Dawson. I live with my parents and is bounced back and forth from home to my father's lab. I- love science and math." Shane said.

Maya yawned again, Annie held her hand in a fist like she was going to hit here. Yet Josh stopped her.

"OK, my name is Lance Butler. I live a boring life, but hey it could be worst. I have parents and a little brother, um but we aren't the best of friends. I really like karate oh and playing my guitar." Lance said.

Maya partly yawned as a formed of boredom and Annie rolled her eyes at that point.

"My name is Maya Lynch. My life is perfect, I live with my parents who give me everything and I am oh so happy. I have the best of friends and I truly love cheerleading." Maya said with a small smile.

Annie glared at her and then turned to face everyone who looked at her.

"Um, I am Annie Duncan. I've moved a lot due to my mother and her novels, I also live with my dad. I- um like skateboarding, surfing, and snowboarding." Annie said.

**~PRWS~**

A moment of silence and then there was an explosion, they all exchanged looks and then Josh grabbed his morpher. He looked at the others.

"OK, I know you're all angry at mommy and daddy for lying. Heck, I am too. However, there are people who will get hurt if we don't stand up." Josh said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Think about it," Josh said and climbed out.

They saw him morph down on the ground and run off in the direction of the explosion. Shane saw Lance stand up.

"Whoa that is suicide." Shane said.

"Can't let him have all the fun." Lance said.

Lance jumped down on the ground and morphed. After that Shane ran after Lance. Leaving the girls together, they exchanged looks and Maya sighed.

"Fine," Maya said.

The two jumped down and morphed into their suits. Thus running to catch up with the others. Once arriving they saw it was that Wilderbeast creep, Josh turned and saw the others.

"Took you long enough." Josh mocked.

Annie grinned, "Alright rangers let's go!" Annie shouted.

They all ran in and started to attack this monster. Sure they were knocked down and thrown back, but every time they were the rangers kept coming back at the monster. The gang charged at Wilderbeast, and knocked him down.

"Gaah!" Wilderbeast shouted.

The beast fell onto the ground and was defeated, thus an explosion followed with it. The rangers turned to each other and cheered, from afar stood there parents with a small smile across their faces.

"Mac, you think they'll be able to protect the world?" Asked Lance's dad.

"Oh Justin, you worry too much." Annie's mom said.

"Something you never did often." Maya's mom said.

The adults smiled at the victory of their children and slowly left before the police and fire department showed up.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	4. Chapter 3: Team Together

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only take credit for the storyline and characters! Please follow, favorite, and review for more! **

Annie woke up the next morning, she heard fighting downstairs. She got up and walked to the door. It was another small fight between her mother and father.

"Mac, we can't allow Annie just to act the way she does." Her father said.

"Drew, she is a teenager. She is trying to figure who she is." Her mother said.

"Mac, she wrote in her diary that she hates you and me." Her father said.

"You read her diary!" Her mother screamed.

"What- wouldn't you?" Her father asked.

"I can't believe you Drew," Her mother said and then the door slammed shut.

Annie grabbed her diary, she then threw it in her trash can. She walked over to her dresser, and stared into the mirror built into it. She looked at her reflection. Her messed up eyeliner and black eye shadow. She cleaned off her makeup and then grabbed her eyeliner pencil, and then saw an old family photo.

"Everything use to be simple." Annie said and then put on her makeup.

After Annie dressed up in her punk goth style, she grabbed her skateboard and ran down the stairs. She saw her dad drinking coffee and he glanced up at her.

"Hey, Annie." He said with a smile.

"Later," Annie said coldly and left.

**~PRSW~**

Lance saw Annie skating up to the school, she stepped off her board and saw Lance. He formed a small smile and she walked over to him.

"Hi," He said.

"Morning," Annie said.

"Almost didn't believe a single girl in this town could skate." Lance said.

Annie laughed, "Cause most girls are wimps." She said.

The two walked toward the school, Annie glanced up and saw Josh. He was sketching in his sketch book, while a few people were watching. Annie glanced and saw Shane with a few nerds talking about physics. Lastly Annie saw Maya, with her cheerleading friends laughing about some football jock.

"So Lance, don't you have any friends?" Annie asked.

"Me, friends? Ha, unlikely." Lance said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

The two stopped, "Because I like to be alone." Lance said.

"Yeah, but everyone needs a friend." Annie said.

"I guess, but people don't think that." Lance said.

**~PRWS~**

Annie headed off to her locker and when she got there, she saw some jocks surrounding some lockers. That is when she saw Josh talking with Maya, Annie rolled her eyes and opened her locker. Even though Maya is on their team, Annie doesn't like Maya.

"Hey," Said a familiar voice.

Annie turned seeing Josh, "Hi." She said with a smile.

Josh leaned against the lockers, "Crazy day yesterday huh?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Annie said and held onto her books.

Maya who was by her locker glanced over at Josh and Annie, she glared and then walked into their English class. Annie shut her locker door, and the two walked into the classroom.

"So um, you worried your friends will think of you weird? I mean being seen with Lance, Shane, or even myself." Annie asked.

"You forgot Maya." Josh said.

"Miss Perfect, as if." Annie said.

Josh laughed, "Like it or not but she is apart of the team." Josh said.

Annie sighed, "Fine and her." Annie said.

Annie took her seat and Josh leaned against the desk, "Well to answer your question honestly um I really don't have friends here." Josh said.

"Really? Shane said you were really known by everyone." Annie said.

"Yeah everyone seems to know my name, but I haven't really gotten to know anyone." Josh said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

Josh looked at her, "Good question."

Mr. Scott walked in and told the students to sit down. Annie said goodbye to Josh and saw Lance sleeping on his desk. Mr. Scott kicked Lance's desk, which woke him up. Mr. Scott was passing out the book To Kill A Mocking Bird.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting this novel." Mr. Scott said.

"This book is about killing birds?" Maya asked.

Josh smirked and turned to Maya, "No but if you read the book its actually good." Josh said.

Maya turned to Josh, she formed a slight smile and then Annie glared back. Sure Annie didn't have a crush on Josh, it was just the fact that Josh was her first friend she made at this new school. So of course she'd be protective about another girl looking at him.

**~PRWS~**

A loud explosion alerted the students, and they ran in panic to the nearest exits. Annie stood up and saw her team stood up as well, they waited for the last person to leave to morph.

"Alright team, it's morphin time!" Annie shouted.

They all pulled out their morphers and held it out, "Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They shouted.

In the middle of the local park was another beast, this one was larger than Wilderbeast and seemed more angry than him. He was furry and had sharp fangs. He was howling and roaring.

"Rangers! Where are you!" He shouted.

"Right here!" Annie shouted and flipped in the air.

The other rangers flipped and landed next to Annie, they stood in front of this strang beast.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"They call me Fang," Fang spoke.

"Kinda ironic." Lance joked.

Fang roared and charged at the rangers, his sharp claws clashed against Josh's suit. Josh fell onto the ground, then it was Maya. Maya and Josh slowly got up and saw Fang standing above them.

"Lion Blade!" Annie shouted and a red sword was in her hands.

Her sword stopped Fang's claws from causing anymore harm to Maya and Josh, Josh and Maya got up as Lance and Shane ran over to check on them.

"You good guys?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"Totally," Josh said.

"Guys a little help here!" Annie shouted as she nearly got sliced by Fang's claws.

Lance nodded and ran in, "Bull Blaster!" Lance shouted as he held a black blaster gun.

Lance shot at Fang, who didn't like being shot at. This beast turned to Lance, his red eyes stared coldly at the Black Ranger. That is when Josh flipped over Lance and stood in front of both Fang and Lance.

"Falcon Spear!" Josh shouted and held this yellow spear with bride.

Josh held it out in order of keeping Fang away from him and Lance. Maya and Shane both appeared on the other side of Fang. The two cocked a grin and stood with courage.

"Shark Bazooka!" Shane shouted holding the blue bazooka.

"Bear Katana!" Maya shouted and held the blade gracefully.

Fang was surrounded and he kept looking around in circles at the rangers. Annie stepped close to him, she held her Lion Blade in her right hand and looked directly at her enemy.

"Looks like we got you Fang." Annie said.

"Says you," Fang said.

Fang howled loudly, the howl was painful to their ears. Causing them to fall down and morph down. That was it, the perfect excape plan. Fang grinned at the rangers and they all looked up.

"Better luck next time." Fang said and was gone.

"Darn it!" Annie shouted.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	5. Chapter 4: Got Your Back

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only take credit for my storyline and characters! Please follow, favorite, and review for more!**

The rangers gathered at Josh's place. No one was home, which made it easy for them to carry their meeting without anyone seeing them or listening in.  
The rangers got settled in the living room, while Josh went to get drinks for the four. As he left to go to the kitchen, Annie was studying the pictures that were hanging up on the wall.

"You can sit down." Maya said.

"I don't feel like it," Annie replied and stared at one photograph.

That is when Josh came in, he saw Annie staring at that one photograph and looked awkwardly at her. He slowly placed the drinks on the coffee table and looked at the rangers.

"Help yourself," Josh said.

"Um Josh, I didn't know you had a sister." Annie said.

"How about we talk about what's important." Josh said.

Lance nodded after he took a drink, "Yeah we thought we could handle off Fang but he prove us wrong." Lance said.

"Clearly, he didn't show us any of his attacks until he did that howl." Shane said.

"Don't remind me, my ears are still ringing." Maya said.

Josh grinned, "Yeah mine too. However we need to figure out what to do." Josh said.

All eyes on him and Josh shook his head and pointed at Annie, "What? Why me?" She asked.

"Hello faithful leader. The Red Ranger leads the rangers into battle, last time I checked it wasn't the Yellow Ranger." Josh said.

Annie looked at the eyes staring at her, "Uh um." Annie said.

"Of course you don't have a plan, it's so you goth girl." Maya said.

"Shut it!" Annie shouted.

"Whoa, guys calm down." Shane said.

Josh heard the door open, the teens turned seeing an older women walk in. She was shocked to see Josh with other kids his age. Her expression lit up and had a big smile.

"Oh Joshua, are these your friends?" The women asked.

"Ma, no need to make it such a big deal." Josh said.

"But you never brought any over. I was beginning to think you didn't have any." She said.

Josh sighed, "Ma can we have some space. We are working on a-." Josh stopped unsure what to say.

"An English extra credit." Shane said.

His mom smiled, "Alright if you need me I'll be out back in my garden."

Josh sighed and saw them stare at him, "What did want her finding out." Josh said.

Annie nodded, "OK well um since Fang has this big advantage over us we need to figure out how to use it against him." Annie said.

"How unlikely, this is a big beast thing. How can we use his howls against him?" Maya asked.

"We'll think it over and come to a conclusion, um I mean if that's what Annie wants to do." Shane said.

Annie formed a smile, "A good idea Shane." Annie said.

"Alright, until then we should go. I got a lot of homework to do." Lance said.

"Yeah me too," Maya said.

Josh watched as the rangers headed out, but Annie stayed behind. Josh saw by the way she looked at him that she wanted an answer to what she said before hand about the picture.

"Josh," She said.

Josh formed a smile, "It's nothing Annie. No worries OK." Josh said.

"You sure?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, besides we need to be focusing on Fang and instead of stupid things." Josh said with a big smile.

Annie smiled, "I guess your right." She said.

"Am I always," He said.

Annie punched his shoulder and headed off. Josh held onto his shoulder and leaned against the door frame, he watched Annie walk off. He seemed to form a slight smile and walked back inside. He looked at the photograph Annie was making a fuss over, his smile formed to a frown and he headed down to his bedroom which was the basement.

**~PRWS~**

Annie walked into her house and heard her parents fighting again. She looked down and walked back outside, she was getting tired of the fighting. She thought after they had settled in that there wouldn't be anymore fights. Annie walked down the street and somehow ended up down town, her mindless wondering lead her into the most busy part of town. As she walked down she came near the hospital, that is where she saw Maya walk out. Maya looked upset, even though Annie hated Maya, she ran over anyways.

"Maya, you OK?" Annie asked.

"Ann- I mean what do you want?" Maya asked.

"Cut the act, you seem upset." Annie said.

"What do you care?" Maya asked.

"I don't but I am trying." Annie said.

Maya looked at Annie, "It's my dad." Maya said.

"Is he OK?" Annie asked.

"The doctor says it might be stage four cancer." Maya said.

"Oh Maya," Annie said.

Annie didn't expect the rich girl to fall into her arms and hugged her.

"I am scared Annie, he is my dad." Maya said.

"It's alright, he'll pull through." Annie said.

**~PRWS~**

Lance and Shane were walking together, Shane and Lance were trying to get close. Even though both of them are the complete opposite.

"So Shane why would you want to be my friend?" Lance asked.

"Cause you're so cool and really brave." Shane said.

"You're brave too and how am I cool?" Lance asked.

"Because you just are. You don't care what others think." Shane said.

"You should too, it's a lot less stress on my back." Lance said.

"But- I have to get the good grades. I have to get into Harvard." Shane said.

"Wow going to be a lawyer?" Lance asked.

"How did you know?" Shane asked.

Lance grinned, "Lucky guess." Lance said.

The two walked down the sidewalk together, they stopped at a cross walk.

"You think this team will work out alright?" Shane asked.

"Hopefully. I mean we have a stubborn girl leading us, with a rich girl, and a guy who is clearly too happy." Lance said.

"Everyone has their own flaws." Shane said.

"I understand that, its just none of us get along." Lance said.

Shane nodded, "I understand." Shane said.

**~PRWS~**

Annie and Maya were walking together when there was an explosion, Annie pulled out her morpher and called the rangers.

"Guys, its Fang." Annie said.

"On our way." Lance told Annie.

"Me too," Josh replied.

Annie and Maya ran down an ally so no one would see them morph. They pulled out their morphers and looked around to check in case there was someone in the ally.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" Both girls shouted.

They changed into their suits and ran into the fight. Fang stood there with a grin, he noticed the girls and blocked their blades from slashing him. He used his long and sharp claws to throw them back.

"Take this!" Shouted Lance.

Lance shot his Bull Blaster at Fang, it was a hit. Fang took a few steps back and looked up seeing Lance and Shane jump over. Then Josh ran over in his suit holding his spear.

"This a private party?" Josh asked with a small smirk.

Fang howled like he did before, the rangers took the damage and fell back. The rangers de-morphed and slowly saw Fang stepping close to them. Annie grabbed her Lion Blade and stood up.

"You stay away from my team!" Annie shouted.

Fang smirked, "What are you going to do about it?" Fang asked.

Before Fang went to attack and Annie went to block it, a small blast of light struck Fang. The laser beam burnt the furry beast, Fang took a few steps back and looked around for whoever it was. He felt another one shoot at him, this time he dodged it.

"I am not staying around to be grilled, later rangers." Fang said and was gone.

The rangers stood up and looked at Annie.

"You were really going to protect us?" Maya asked.

"Honestly yeah, we are a team." Annie said.

"Well at least I know you got my back." Josh said.

"As long as you have mine." Annie said.

"Well of course, its the idea of scratch my back I scratch your back." Shane said.

"Yes Shane," Lance said.

"Regardless, we are a team. And a team that sticks together." Annie said.

Josh smiled and put his hand in front of the rangers. After that Lance put his hand in, then Shane. Maya glanced at Annie and formed a small smile of respect toward her, that is when Maya put her hand in the center. Lastly Annie put her hand in the center.

"Wild Storm in arms! Rangers for forever!" They shouted.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	6. Chapter 5: Weaknesses

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own my storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

On the weekend Annie was exploring the town, that is when she saw Maya outside the mall. Maya saw Annie and formed a small smile, however Maya's friends glared and laughed at Annie. Annie looked sorry for it and went along to please her friends, Annie didn't care yet she also felt Maya was being as shallow as her "friends". Annie left the mall and walked down the sidewalk, she stopped seeing Josh with a camera in his hands.  
She ran over to him, she poked his back which got him to turn quickly.

"Hey," Annie said with a smile.

"Hi," He said with his normal smile.

Annie laughed and pointed at the camera, "Didn't know your a photographer?" She said.

"Photography is art." Josh said.

Annie looked at him, "So you going to be an artist after you graduate?" Annie asked.

"Hopefully, its hard to get into an art school." Josh said.

"Ah you'll get it." Annie said with a smile.

Josh turned on his camera, "Stay just like that." He said.

Annie blushed, "No I hate my picture being taken." She said.

Josh looked at her, "But you have a pretty smile. Something rarely seen." Josh said.

Annie blushed and let him take the picture, then he showed it to her. She leaned close to him to see the picture, Josh noticed how close she was and blushed. Josh turned his head to the right as Annie looked at the picture, she was impressed even though a second ago she didn't want it taken.

**~PRWS~**

Maya walked out of the mall seeing Lance and Shane, the two were hanging out. Maya thought to ditch her "friends" to hang out with them. Since becoming a ranger, she realized what was more important compared to being just a down right jerk.

"Hi guys," Maya said.

"Oh look its the princess." Lance said.

"Ha ha, I forgot to laugh Lance." Maya said.

Shane stood in the middle, "Hey now we can get along." Shane said.

"Yeah we can, well Miss Pinky we were on our way to meet up with Josh and Annie. Wanna join us?" Lance asked.

Maya nodded, "Sure."

The three walked down the sidewalk and then started to talk to each other.

"Aren't you afraid of how your friends will react with you being with us?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but at the same time, you guys are far more cooler than them." Maya said.

"That's not true. David the football player, who is really popular took my lunch money. No one cool gets their lunch money taken." Shane said.

"David is such a jerk." Lance said.

"Oh come on, David isn't that bad." Maya said.

"Says Miss Popular herself. Maya, the only reason they are so nice to you is because your rich and are popular. If you were a loser like myself, Shane, and Annie than yeah you can understand." Lance said.

"I like how Josh wasn't included in that." Maya said giving him a look.

Lance looked at Maya, "I don't know a lot about the guy but somehow everyone knows him." Lance said.

"It's his attitude. Studies have shown that teenagers like to be around someone or something positive, it helps their stress and heart rate." Shane said.

"Wow Captain Brains, you sounded like an article from the newspaper." Lance said.

Shane looked down, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Maya said.

"Yeah, you were just being yourself." Lance said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh had taken his camera home before Annie and himself headed off into the forest, that was where the rangers were going to meet up. Josh sat down on a rock and just felt at peace there. Annie on the other hand was bored, she didn't seem like the patient type.

"They are late." Annie said.

"Give them time." Josh said.

"It's been fifteen minutes." Annie said.

"They'll be here." Josh said.

"How are you so calm about these things? Aren't you ever stressed out?" Annie asked.

"No, should I?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, all teens get stressed." Annie said.

"Well I guess I just don't get stressed." Josh said with a small smile.

Just then they heard the sound of leaves being stepped on, it was the other three making their way here. Maya was complaining about being in the forest, Shane nearly screamed about seeing a big spider, and Lance looked like he was going to hit one of them.

"Took you long enough." Annie said.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Maya asked.

Josh stood up, "Hey now no fighting." Josh said always playing the part of the nerutal party.

Shane nodded, "Yes I think it would be wise to go a day without trying to kill each other." Shane said.

Lance nodded as well, "Yeah how about we get down to business." Lance said.

The rangers walked down where Lance had told them there was an old school house, it wasn't in terrible condition. It was just scary looking on the outside, Maya was refusing to go in.  
However Maya went in to prove Annie that she wasn't scared.

"So where do we start?" Annie asked.

"You should know faithful leader." Maya said rudely.

They were all silent for a moment, and in the background they heard a few screams. Josh glanced at Annie, he formed a small smirk and then held his morpher. Annie smiled at him and she too held her morpher. Maya noticed the looks the two were giving each other, and then she held her morpher like Shane and Lance.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They all shouted.

**~PRWS~**

The rangers ran into the battle, they saw standing before them a human looking monster. She had long lion like hair and dressed like a warrior. She held a sword and looked very important.

"Ah, finally rangers. I've been waiting." She declared.

"And who are you?" Lance asked.

"Siera, and I am known for knowing all of my enemies secrets." Siera said.

Josh grinned, "Your tricks will not fool us." Josh said.

"Yes we are more powerful than your words." Annie said.

Siera grinned, "Don't be so sure rangers. My words do more than hurt." Siera said.

Siera ran up to Maya, she knocked down Maya's weapon and looked directly at the Pink Ranger.

"Even though yo seem happy with all your friends and money, you just want real friends." Siera said.

Maya's eyes widen and was thrown back. She de-morphed down, as Maya laid on the ground the rangers ran over to aid the fallen Pink Ranger.

"Maya," Annie knelt down.

Josh got up and held his spear, "OK I am not going down without a fight." Josh said and ran in.

Shane and Lance followed with their weapons, they fought along side Josh. Until Siera kicked Lance and Josh onto the ground, then got into Shane's face the same way she did with Maya.

"You may have your friends but you will never feel like you belong." Siera said.

"What?" Shane said and was thrown back the same way as Maya.

Shane de-morphed and laid on the ground some what near Maya. Annie ran over to him to check on him, she glanced at Maya and then to Shane. Annie looked up and saw Lance in rage. Lance raced into battle and didn't seem to shoe mercy.

Siera grinned and had a hold of Lance, "Your biggest fear is letting people into your life. You will fear of being rejected." Siera said.

Lance was thrown back and Annie gasped, Annie saw Josh get up and stand in front of her. He glanced back at her and then to Siera, whom had ran up to Josh. She knocked down Josh's spear and stared at the Yellow Ranger.

"You may be a happy go getter, but you are hiding some kind of secret." Siera said.

Josh's eyes widen and was thrown back and de-morphed. Annie got up and turned seeing Siera walk toward them, Annie slashed at her enemy with her Lion Blade. Yet Siera was far too fast for the rangers. Siera knocked Annie down and stared at the Red Ranger.

"You're far too easy, Red Ranger. Your act of being some kind of mean girl is because your far too shy to actually try to adapt to make friends." Siera said.

Annie was thrown back and de-morphed, Annie lifted her head and saw Siera walk over. She was about to use her finishing attack, when a laser beam shot down at them. Siera looked around, and was wondering what that was. Annie's vision started to get blurry, but before she passed out Annie saw white shoes in front of her and the black.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

The rangers awoke in Maya's home, they were all shocked on how they got there. Annie sat up and saw her mom along with the older rangers there. They seemed worried and that is when Annie's mom noticed her daughter awake.

"Annie-." Her mom said.

Annie felt her mom embrace her, "Mom." Annie said.

By that time the other rangers woke up and were hugged by their parent. However, all the teens were dealing with something that had occurred during the battle. It was something they were all dealing with and the parents kinda understand what.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Siera?" Maya asked.

Josh made his hands into fists, his dad noticed that and touched his son's shoulder.

"I don't really remember much," Lance said.

Suddenly Annie felt everyone staring at her, "I- um. I think we were saved by a guardian angel." Annie said.

"What?" Her mom said.

"Yeah, I remember during the fight with Fang when we were nearly finished a laser beam shot down at him. The same laser beam shot at Siera, then before I passed out I saw white shoes standing in front of me." Annie said.

Josh looked up, "Another ranger?" He finally spoke.

"Mom," Maya said, "Could there be another ranger?"

Maya's mom looked at Annie's mom, "We'll have to look into it." She told her daughter.

"How about you all rest." Shane's dad said.

"Yeah, we'll be back with snacks and something to drink." Lance's dad said.

After that the parents left, the last loud sound the teens heard was the door shutting. Then everything remained quiet, no one dared to speak. They looked down and avoided any eye contact.

**~PRWS~**

Annie looked up and saw everyone hurt and let out a sigh, that sigh got a few of their attention.

"Um- Siera said I- um my mean girl act is just a show. Which is true, I- get so nervous and scared when going to new places because I've moved so much. So instead of feeling scared I pretended to be this hard core rebel." Annie said.

Annie looked up and saw they were all looking at her, Annie let out another sigh and then heard a small voice. She along with the others turned, it was Maya. She looked down but then up, Maya was staring directly at Annie.

"What Siera also said about me is true. Sure, I love my parents and how successful they are. It's just, because of that I have to be what everyone thinks I am suppose to be. I- just want true friends who wouldn't ditch me for being myself." Maya said.

After that, there was a slight moment of silence and then Lance looked up. He released a deep breathe and saw everyone looking at him.

"I've always feared of letting people into my life, because I've been alone for most of my life. I never thought I needed friends, when in reality I've been so jealous of everyone with friends my whole life."  
Lance said.

Lance saw Maya touch his arm, she formed a small smile at him. Annie looked between Shane and Josh, both of them haven't shared what Siera had told them. However, Annie knew and she didn't want to push them.

"Even though I have cool friends, in my opinion, I- just feel like I never belong. Always the outcast." Shane said.

"That's not true Shane." Lance said.

Shane looked up seeing Lance form a slight smile at his friend, Shane nodded and formed a small smile. Annie stood up and walked over to Josh, who seems to be battling some kind of demons buried inside himself. Josh didn't notice Annie touching his hand, it caused him to jump.

"Josh, it's alright. We- won't judge you." Annie said.

The kid with a smile, a smile that brighten everyone's day had suddenly became a frown. A frown that seemed to make everyone gloomy. Annie held onto his hand and stared into his blue eyes and moved some of his shaggy blonde hair from his eyes.

"Please," Annie said.

Josh looked at her and then noticed the others staring at him, "I- What Siera said I am a happy go getter yet I am covering a hidden secret. She- um is right about that." Josh said.

Josh avoided to look at anyone. Maya got up, followed by Lance, and Shane. Josh noticed the rangers surrounding him, all touching his shoulder. Being there for their fellow ranger in need. Josh looked at them and then down at his hands.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"My- little sister, Dawn. She um- died about five years ago." Josh said.

Maya looked at Josh, "How?" Maya asked.

Josh shook his head, "It's too painful." Josh said.

"Josh, we are all here." Lance said.

"Yes, we are here for you." Shane said.

Josh looked around, "I am not going into details but- she drowned." Josh said.

Annie held onto his hand, "Josh." She said.

**~PRWS~**

The adults stood outside the room, they were exchanging looks and walked off. They knew the teens needed time to themselves to recover from the emotional attacks they have to deal with. These past rangers understand what their children are dealing with.

"So Mac, you think he is back?" Asked Josh's dad.

"Mike, you lost him get launched into that portal." Maya's mom said.

"Yeah but Nicole, it is so like him to steal with glory." Mike said.

"But how would he have gotten out of that cage? Master Xavier set up up in 1990, no way would his power ranger powers still be working." Shane's dad said.

"Henry has a point," Lance's dad said.

"Justin, I understand the odds like Henry has said. It's just- Annie seemed so positive, and I doubt she'd lie to us about another ranger. If he is back, he must think we are still in the suits. When he finds out things aren't how they were when he left, who knows what will happen." Macy said.

"What, it can't be as bad as the soccer championship in 1987." Mike joked.

"Serious, Mike." Nicole said.

"Come on," Justin said.

Mike nodded, "I understand the situation. Someone had to try to make a joke here." Mike said.

"Yes, understandable. It's just, it has been twenty- three years since any of us has seen him." Macy said.

"Yeah, I bet he is afraid." Nicole said.

"Or confused about things. Like why he hasn't been able to get in contact with us." Henry said.

"Mac, are we going to tell the kids?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, they are the rangers. They should know about him." Justin said.

All eyes on Macy, though the past Red Ranger shook her head.

"No, its too soon to tell them about him." Macy said.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	8. Chapter 7: Loyalty

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Annie walked to her locker, she saw Josh by his locker. He was smiling by a few kids that clearly he didn't know, Annie sighed and opened her locker.  
She'd hope he'd try to be a bit more open since the team all opened in their own way, since the attack by Siera. Annie was also bothered, it wasn't just about Josh, it was also with the thought of another ranger. Clearly her mom knew something Annie wasn't going to know.

"Daydreaming?" A voice said.

Annie looked up seeing Josh, "Um no. Just thinking." Annie said.

"Ah, I see." Josh said and leaned against a few lockers.

Annie grabbed her notebook and looked at him, Josh glanced at her and stepped forward.

"Annie, I- um." Josh looked at her and sorta blushed.

"How about we get to class before we are late." Annie teased with a smile.

The two walked into English, that is when everyone seemed to be spreading rumors. As Annie and Josh walked over to Lance and Shane, they noticed Maya next to them.

"Um, what's going on?" Annie asked.

"Princess here told her jockey friends to leave us alone since we are her friends." Lance said.

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

Shane nodded, "Yeah she even stood up to David." Shane said.

"Oh wow," Annie said, "Maya you've really proven your loyalty."

"Thanks," Maya said, "I am just tried to pretending to be what my last name says I have to be."

Lance looked at her, "I am already liking the new you." Lance said with a smile.

**~PRWS~**

Maya and Annie were walking out to the court yard for lunch when the two girls saw a huge crowd of students chanting "FIGHT" over and over. The two exchanged looks and ran over. They were pushing the students to get through to the center of the chaos. Once they had managed to get into the center that is when both girls saw their guy friends fighting with football players.

"Had enough weirdo?" Asked a tall buff football player.

"David are you sure you can keep going? You sound out of breathe." Lance teased.

Annie scouted around and saw Shane sitting on the grass, his nose was bleeding and his glasses were shattered. Annie was looking for Josh, he was being held by two football players as one larger one was punching him in the stomach.

"Oh lone wolf, I don't think your pal can handle anymore of this." David teased with a grin.

Suddenly Annie dropped her book bag and ran in, she slugged David in the face. Thus knocking the captain on the football team onto the ground, Maya ran over to Lance.

"Oh god, your bleeding." Maya said worried.

"I'm fine." Lance said.

"No your not." Maya said and looked into his eyes.

Annie got their attention, "Yo Romeo and Juliet! A little help here!" Annie shouted.

Josh was dropped by the two football players, Josh landed on his knees and was coughing. Josh struggled to breathe and suddenly felt someone run over, it was Shane.

"You alright?" Shane asked.

Josh didn't speak, he couldn't yet. Instead he just nodded.

Annie, Lance, and even Maya were taking the football team. Maya kicked a guy named Andrew in the chest causing him to fall back into twins. Lance slugged David and kicked a guy named Tom. Annie kicked the feet of a guy named Hank causing him to loose his balance.

Annie ran over to Shane and Josh, behind her was Lance and Maya. Shane and Annie helped Josh up, who finally caught his breathe. By that time, the students had ran off and there was the principal.

"What in the world is going on here?" Principal Knight asked.

**~PRWS~**

"And just like wild animals they jumped us sir, I am not lying. I was showing Lance and Josh my science book on the solar system when David was picking on me." Shane said.

"Did not sir!" David shouted.

"Quiet!" Mr. Knight said.

"Yeah, sir. I- mean sir we pushed them back telling them to leave us alone, yet David told Hank to teach us a lesson for messing with the football team." Josh said.

"Oh whatever!" Hank shouted.

"Enough! Or you'll all have to clean the bathrooms." Mr. Knight said.

Annie raised her hand, Mr. Knight looked at her with an odd look.

"Um yeah miss." He said.

"Sir, with all do respect. When Maya and myself got to the scene, these players were being completely violent. My friend Shane was bleeding and his glasses broken, Josh was being held as one guy was punching his stomach. And David was going at it with Lance." Annie said.

"Oh and you're going to take the word of a newbie!" David shouted.

Josh glared at him and coughed for a second. He knew he had a few bruised ribs, nothing was going to change that. Josh looked up seeing Maya stare at him, she held onto his hand as a form of comfort.

"I think I've heard quite enough for today. I will be checking the video cameras anyways, until then you all will be taken home by your parents. Josh, Shane, and- uh Lance please alert your parents to take you to the hospital." Mr. Knight said.

**~PRWS~**

The football players were glaring at the rangers as they left with their parents. Their parents were screaming at them, how they'll blow play offs and how they cannot afford it. As for the gang, their parents were more concerned on their condition that anything.

"Josh, your mom is going to be angry." His dad said.

"Yeah, I know." Josh said.

Lance felt his dad nudge him, "Glad to see you are protecting those close to you." His dad said.

Lance formed a small smile. Shane's dad had brought Shane's other pair of glasses and looked a bit worried to his son.

"Oh god, your mom is going to freak." His dad said.

Shane nodded, "I know dad." Shane said with a small smile.

Annie and Maya felt good seeing them all OK, also when their moms walked next to their girls.

"I am happy to two stepped in," Maya's mom said.

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened." Annie's mom said.

Annie formed a smile, "I am glad everyone is alright." Annie said.

Maya nodded, "Yes me too. Though I feel like its my fault because I told David to leave you guys alone." Maya said.

Josh looked at Maya with a soft smile, "You couldn't have known Maya." He said.

Maya blushed and smiled back at him, Annie gave Josh a look and then looked at Maya. Lance and Shane stood next to each other with a big smile and then the rangers stepped in. Lance, Shane, and Josh partly limped over. They all put their hands in the center and with a big smile and a quick exchange at each other they shouted.

"Wild Storm in arms! Rangers forever!"

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	9. Chapter 8: White Ranger Part 1

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite!  
**

_"Huh?" Annie asked._

_She was standing in the middle of the hallway at school, not a single person there. She walked down the hallway, she was very confused and really worried. She walked a bit further and heard the sound of a door open. She lifted her fists as she was ready for battle, she ran to the end of the hallway and just saw an open door with a window wide open. Annie stepped into the biology room._

_"What is going on here?" She asked herself and shut the window._

_She looked out the window and even the streets and sidewalks seemed empty, she turned around and saw a white ranger in his suit standing there._

_"Whoa? Who- are you?" Annie asked._

_The ranger did not speak, Annie cocked her head to the right and took a small step forward. As she did the White ranger took a step back, so Annie stopped moving._

_"I- I am Annie Duncan, who are you?" Annie asked._

_The ranger did not reply again. This was bothering Annie, she crossed her arms on her chest._

_"Listen, I am trying to be nice. Tell me- what the heck is going on? Where are my team? Better yet where is everyone in Tuttle Cove?" Annie asked._

_The White Ranger walked further into the room, he passed desks and stopped by the window she had closed. Annie turned around and stood behind the White Ranger. The ranger reached to touch the window but stopped and quickly turned looking at Annie._

_"Please, I- am confused." Annie said._

_"Protect- the-." The ranger spoke but stopped._

_"The what?" Annie asked._

_"He- will be trying to destroy us all," The ranger spoke again._

_Annie stepped closer, "Tell me what! What am I suppose to protect and from whom?" Annie shouted._

_"Be safe, Macy." The ranger spoke_.

Suddenly Annie woke up in her bed, she was covered in sweat and was breathing heavy. She scouted her eyes around her bedroom to make sure it was truly a dream, she stopped breathing to heavy to listen in hopes to hear her parents.

"Drew, seriously that tie?" Her mother said downstairs.

"You bought it for me, Mac." Her father said.

Annie sighed happily that it was a dream but stopped and thought about what the ranger said to her.

"Macy? Why did he call me Macy?" Annie asked.

**~PRWS~**

Shane was typing a paper on his laptop outside of the school, sitting next to him was Lance who was reading a book. Maya was across from Lance painting her nails pink, and next to her was Josh. Josh was drawing in his sketch book. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys," They turned seeing Annie.

"Hey Annie," Maya said.

"Whoa, have you been having issues sleeping?" Shane noticed.

"Sorta- wait how did you know?" Annie asked.

"Dark circles," Lance said pointing them out.

"Wanna borrow my makeup?" Maya offered.

"No thanks," Annie said and sat down next to Lance and Shane.

"What is the issue?" Josh asked.

"Been having these strange dreams, meeting this White Ranger." Annie said.

"Really?" Lance asked.

Annie nodded, "Yeah. He was saying to protect something from someone and called me Macy."

"He was in mine last night," Maya said.

"Mine too," Lance said.

Shane nodded, "As well as mine."

"And mine too." Josh said.

"What? You mean you all had the same dream as me?" Annie asked.

"Yeah but he didn't call me Macy, he called me Nicole." Maya said.

"Called me Justin," Lance said.

"Called me Henry," Shane said.

"And called me Mike." Josh said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"It does seem strange that this unknown ranger just appears when we really need him. To make it weirder to all share the same dream, yet being called our own parent's name." Josh said.

Shane glanced at him, "Since when are you smart?"

"Yeah, that part is Shane's role." Lance said.

Josh grinned, "Sorry for trying to put the pieces together."

Annie smiled, "No its good. It just- I don't know it doesn't make any sense." Annie said.

Maya sighed, "Yeah."

**~PRWS~**

As the rangers were leaving school a few jocks pushes Lance and Josh, the two rangers kept a glare at them. They walked onward, Josh and Lance really wished they could morph and take those jerks down.

"So," Maya started and saw Annie stop.

"What?" Shane asked staring at their leader.

"If I was a White Ranger, where would I be?" Annie asked.

No one spoke, until they noticed Shane in deep thought. Lance nudged Shane, which brought him back to the gang.

"What are you thinking about genius?" Lance asked.

"Um, we could um- use my dad's lab to see if they had encountered another ranger." Shane said.

"But didn't they say they'll tell us if they knew?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but it seems like they are hiding something." Josh said.

Lance nodded, "Yeah a little research won't hurt." Lance said.

Annie looked at each member, "Will your dad be there?" Annie asked.

Shane shook his head, "Nope he should be at a meeting across town. He shouldn't be home until five." Shane said.

"Alright, it seems we got our mission." Josh said with a grin.

**~PRWS~**

In the Dawson research lab the rangers sneak into the private parts. Shane used the family code to get into the secret rooms, they entered a large room with a lot of computers and files.

"Whoa, this is nerd paradise." Maya said.

Josh grinned at that comment, Shane blushed and Lance pushed him with a smile. Annie closed the door and turned to the rangers with an excited smile.

"Alright, let's go." Annie said.

After saying that, the rangers went into their own parts. Searching in computer files and paper files while being limited on time. Annie sat by Josh at a small table going through the paper files along with Maya, as Lance and Shane were on the computers. Annie glanced at Josh, he looked at her with a small smile then he glanced back at his file. Josh's eyes widen, he stood up and called for the rest of the team.

"Guys, look at this photo." Josh said.

The rangers gathered around. The photo was of their parents as rangers, it was taken 1986. There was Annie's mom, Maya's mom, Lance's dad, Shane's dad, Josh's dad, and lastly an unknown person.

"Who- is that?" Lance asked staring at the photo.

"His name isn't in the photograph." Maya said.

"What about the files? Any names?" Annie asked.

Josh lowered the photo and turned to the file he was reading, he was searching through it and found a name.

"Aaron Matthews," Josh said and started reading the file.

All eyes looked at him, "So?" Shane asked.

"Who is he?" Annie asked.

Josh lowered the file and turned to the other rangers, "He is our missing link." Josh said.

"Where can we find him?" Maya asked.

"His last known address was dated when he was in high school, nearly twenty years ago." Josh said.

"Did he die?" Lance asked.

"No date of death," Josh said.

"Missing?" Shane asked.

"That's what the file says." Josh said.

Annie leaned against the table and thought, "Guys let's use our dreams and this into an account. Think, where would this guy be hiding and why he was hiding for all this time." Annie said.

"Also why our parents didn't mention him." Lance said.

Maya had a thought and looked through a file, "Here it is. This file I read saying an attack against Master Xavier went wrong." Maya said handing the file to Annie.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"During the attack the rangers were out numbered and out of luck, nearly finished and it didn't make things a lot better when Master Xavier launched a new attack." Maya said.

"He launched another dimension, and the rangers had lost one of their own." Annie read.

"One of their own? But our parents survived." Lance said.

Josh picked up the photograph, "It must be Aaron." Josh said.

"Where do you think he'd be at?" Shane asked.

"In my dream, he kept staring out the window." Annie said.

"Mine too," Maya said.

Josh went into a deep thought, "You think he could be out in the woods?" Josh asked.

"Really think that?" Lance asked.

"We should give it a shot." Annie said.

"Alright, let's go before my dad returns." Shane said.

Like that the rangers quickly left the Dawson research lab and off into the woods in search of Aaron Matthews the mystery White Ranger.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	10. Chapter 9: White Ranger Part 2

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

The rangers reached the woods and had to stop because they weren't sure where this ranger would be. All eyes turned to Annie, their leader yet Annie was hoping her right hand man Josh had an idea.

"I- um," Annie went to thinking.

Josh looked at the others, "Probably up high grounds."Josh said.

"Again, how do you know this?" Shane asked.

"Use to go camping." Josh said with a smile.

Maya smiled, "Oh boy we gotta nature boy."

The rangers walked into the deep woods, the leaves were on the ground as well as the small creatures living there. They climbed up this larger hill and saw a great over look of part of the city on one side then more of the woods from another side.

"This is pretty." Annie said.

"Yeah, this is a great view to see where our ranger could be." Lance said.

Shane pointed, "Look foot prints."

They ran over and saw the prints, they looked to be human and even the same size shoe as Lance's. The rangers hoped it would lead them to Aaron, so they followed the prints.

"Guys, you have your morphers in case something happens?" Annie asked.

"Of course," Maya said.

"Yes," Shane said.

Lance and Josh replied with a simple nod.

They reached the bottom of the hill and the final foot print, then stood out in the open very confused.

"Was this a trick?" Lance asked.

"A trap?" Maya asked.

Josh looked up and around, Annie glanced at him. A guy she knew to knows no stress was suddenly stuck in thoughts. Annie looked up and then was startled by Maya screaming. The rangers turned seeing a white figure in the distance.

"Hey-!" Annie shouted.

The rangers ran in that direction without any thought, just wanted to figure out what that was or who. They ran through pine trees and rose throned brushes. However they didn't care, they were too determined.

Annie managed to catch this figure and knocked them down, she sat on top of this White Ranger. Out of breathe she looked down at the white suit and finally managed to speak.

"Aar-Aaron," Annie said.

"Mac- Macy?" He spoke.

**~PRWS~**

"Macy? Is that you?" Aaron spoke.

The others caught up and that got Aaron's attention.

"Justin, Mike, Henry, and Nicole? What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Do you know where you are?" Lance asked.

"Of course Justin, in Tuttle Cove." Aaron said.

"You know how old you are?" Maya asked.

"Nicole, I am nineteen and no I won't go to prom with you." Aaron said.

"Aaron what is the date?" Josh asked.

"May 23th 1987." Aaron said.

"Uh- no its not. Its November 7th 2013." Shane said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

Annie got off of him, "My name is Annie Duncan. I am Macy's daughter and also the new Red Ranger."

Aaron's helmet turned in her direction, "You serious?"

"Yeah, I am Josh Walker. Mike's son and the new Yellow Ranger." Josh said.

"I am Lance Butler, Justin's son and the new Black Ranger." Lance said.

"I am Shane Dawson, Henry's son and the new Blue Ranger." Shane said.

"Lastly I am Maya Lynch, Nicole's daughter and the new Pink Ranger." Maya said.

"Are you serious? I've been gone for twenty- six years? How come I haven't aged?" Aaron asked.

As he said that, Aaron de- morphed. He had brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and very thin.

"The place you were set to must have slower your age rate, it will probably catch up now that you are in the proper period." Shane said.

"Look at mister genius," Josh teased looking at Shane.

"So what do we do now?" Maya asked Annie.

"Maybe tell our parents." Annie said.

"Yes you should," Said a familiar voice.

**~PRWS~**

The rangers turned seeing their parents standing behind them, Annie saw her mom looking angry. However Josh's dad formed a smile and walked over to Aaron.

"Wow, Aaron its been ages." He said.

"Well Mike, last time we saw each other I was thrown into another dimension." Aaron said.

Annie stepped forward, "What the heck mom? Why didn't you tell us?" Annie asked.

"We should have known." Shane said.

"You weren't ready to know." Annie's mom said.

"Weren't ready or were you trying to protect us?" Josh asked.

"Now don't play the role of the adult, Josh." Josh's dad said.

Maya's mom nodded, "Besides we knew the risks. We didn't want to frighten you." Maya's mom said.

"Oh sure," Lance said.

"Lance, enough. We had our reasons for keeping it from you like you had your reasons for going behind our backs." Lance's dad said.

"Shane, I am very disappointed in you." Shane's dad said.

The rangers exchanged looks from each other and were taken away with their parents back to the city. Aaron's living arrangement would be figured out as the adults walked the teens out of the woods.

Annie glanced at her mom, "You probably would have done the same thing." Annie said.

"It doesn't matter what I'd do. It matters that you went behind our back." Her mom said.

"Hello, we are trying to protect everyone from something we don't know. A little answers would be very useful." Annie said.

Josh nodded, "Yes the lack of answers is really hard to figure out plans." Josh said.

"If we do not know our enemy how would we be able to stop them?" Shane added.

Lance nodded, "Keep holding back what we need to know and it'll be your fault we all die." Lance said.

Maya nodded and looked at her mom.

The adults sighed and turned to their parents. A smirking Aaron was beginning to laugh at that sight. Which the teens weren't sure why, however the adults did know.

"This remains me when we all got our morphers. Oh Carter was so strict and didn't like to tell us anything." Aaron said.

"Carter?" Maya asked.

"Carter Grayson was the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger." Maya's mom answered.

"Yeah Carter was training us back in the day. He was no longer a ranger than and was making sure rookies like we were, wanted the same as him. Which was to protect the world from evil forces." Aaron said.

Josh's dad laughed, "Carter hated Macy's attitude every time we trained."

Lance's dad grinned, "She was so stubborn and so bossy."

Shane's dad nodded, "Yeah which ended badly for us."

Maya's mom nodded, "I remember all the running. My legs were in so much pain." Maya's mom said.

"So you'll tell us about Aaron? And the enemy?" Annie asked.

Right before her mom answered there was an explosion. All eyes turned to the rangers at hand.

"We'll wait," Annie's mom said.

Annie nodded and stood in a straight line along with her friends.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They all shouted.

Aaron pulled out his morpher, "Wild Storm White! Ranger Up!" He shouted.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	11. Chapter 10: White Ranger Part 3

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only take credit of the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

It was Fang in the middle of the city, he was causing trouble and enjoying the screams that the people let out. He laughed and laughed, and then noticed the rangers making their way over.

"Oh look who finally showed up." Fang chuckled and then noticed the White Ranger.

"What you seem surprised?" Lance asked.

"What is it Fang?" Maya teased.

"Another ranger?" Fang said to himself.

Josh pulled out his Falcon Spear, he held it out at Fang. Annie held his blade and Maya held her blade as well. Lance held his blaster and Shane held his bazooka launcher. Aaron pulled out long sword, it was white and shinny.

"Time for you to fall Fang." Annie said with a smirk.

The rangers ran in, all at full speed. Josh and Lance attacked first, then Shane with Maya, and lastly Annie with Aaron. Surprising when they put all of their power together they managed to actually defeat Fang. However Fang was still breathing and moving, he was coughing and slowly stood up.

"My master will hear of this." Fang said and was gone.

"Darn it," Annie said as she morphed down.

The others morphed down and Annie felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned seeing Aaron touching her shoulder with a smile, Josh glaring from the back in a hint of jealously. Annie looked at him and smiled.

"It's still a win, don't beat yourself." Aaron said.

Shane nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"We should be happy, we nearly took him down instead of him taking us down." Maya said.

Lance nodded, "Totally."

Josh looked a Annie, "Shouldn't we go find our folks and talk to them?" Josh asked.

Annie nodded and turned to her team, "Let's go rangers."

**~PRWS~**

The rangers reached the park, there parents had awaited for their return. The past rangers had a smile across their faces as a sign of pride to their children taking over such a large role. Annie felt her mother hug her.

"Oh Annie, I am so proud." She said.

"Mom," Annie said.

Annie's mom nodded and let go, "Yes you don't care about me. Just what you want to know." Annie's mom said.

"Sorry the mission over love." Annie said.

The rangers followed their parents to this large tree in the park, in the center of the trunk was a hidden door. Where the rangers went into following their folks and Aaron. They walked through this hidden pathway until coming into light. It was a secret hideout. There was many files and a large computer, also training stuff.

"Whoa," Shane said.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

"The Wild Storm HQ." Josh's dad said.

"The Tree House is what we called it back in the day." Shane's dad said.

"The "Tree House" seriously?" Lance asked.

"I like it," Annie said.

Josh was looking around and pointed at the books, "Let me guess dad you were never near this huh?"

Josh felt his dad mess with his hair, "Watch it kid." His dad said.

"So all you need to know is here." Lance's dad said.

"Wait, you won't teach us?" Maya asked.

"Sure the basics, but you need to figure it out like we did when we were your age." Maya's mom said.

"How unfair," Shane said.

Lance grinned, "Totally unfair."

Josh's dad grinned, "Hey it is fair. Carter only taught us so much, you should learn to be independent about this." His father said.

Josh glanced at him, "Wow well worded." Josh said.

Annie smiled, "Well with these resources and your support I believe we'll be fine." Annie said.

Aaron stepped forward, "And me as well. Sure, I might have been ripped of my life but- I want to help." Aaron said.

Annie saw each ranger put their hand into the center, Aaron seemed a bit confused probably because his old team didn't do that. So he put his hand on top of Maya's whom was on top of Shane's and Lance, then Josh put his hand down staring at Annie. Lastly Annie put her hand on top, they all smiled at each other and partly laughed.

"Wild Storm in arms! Rangers forever!" They all shouted.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	12. Chapter 11: Just Friends

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Annie stood by her locker, she was completely tired. She was spending her free time at the Wild Storm HQ to avoid being anywhere near her dad. Annie was so tired she didn't notice the random guy walking over.

"Your name is Annie Duncan right?" He asked.

Annie turned to him, he had golden hair and dark green eyes. He had a smile across his face and his teeth shined.

"Yeah?" Annie answered.

"My name is Joey, I am your new locker buddy." Joey replied.

Annie smiled, "Oh I see. Well hi, nice to meet you." Annie said trying to be somewhat nice.

"I am so jealous of you, having a famous author for a mother." Joey said.

"Why? I've been to so many cities in the last year, I am sick of traveling." Annie said.

"Why? Traveling is so much fun. The adventure." Joey said.

"You are weird." Annie said.

Joey laughed, "Am not." Joey said.

Annie partly smiled and stared at him, and then she noticed he took one small step closer.

"Um, I was wondering do you want to come with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up?" Joey asked.

Annie wasn't sure whether to think he was serious or not, then she noticed he was blushing. She realized he really meant it, so she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I- um can I think about it?" Annie asked.

Joey's expression changed, "Uh sure." He said.

Annie saw Joey walk off to his basketball buds. Annie let out a sigh and saw Maya walk over, Maya noticed the flustered look upon Annie's face and questioned it.

"Are you blushing over Josh?" Maya asked.

"No this guy name Joey, he is my new locker buddy." Annie said.

"Joey Ryder. Oh wow, he is such a hottie." Maya said.

Annie laughed, "Yeah he asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance." Annie said.

"I thought you'd go with Josh." Maya said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Because we are friends." Annie said.

Maya smiled, "Well are you going to say yes?" Maya asked.

Annie shrugged, "I don't know." Annie said.

"Say yes!" Maya cheered.

Annie sighed, "I'll think about it."

The two girls giggled off to class, Josh walked around the corner and sighed after overhearing some of that. He walked into his class alone, like always.

**~PRWS~**

Maya took a drink of her soda and sighed, "Just spending a hole day at school makes me miss being a normal kid."

Lance nodded, "Yeah I have to lie to my mom and brother about why I am out late." Lance said.

"My dad covers for me." Shane said.

"Lucky, my dad makes me lie to my mom as well." Josh said.

"Well- uh my dad isn't at home all the time, so its just my mother and I." Maya said.

Annie looked at Maya and had a soft smile, "I can easily hide what's going on since my folks are too busy at each others throats." Annie said.

Josh let out a sigh, "Think we'll be just like them? The parent who was a ranger." Josh asked.

"I hope not," Annie pouted.

Maya shrugged, "I don't know but whatever happens I just want to be Maya." Maya said.

Lance smiled, "Yeah I am by far nothing like my old man." Lance said.

Shane laughed, "Same here. My dad was captain of the chess team, I am only co captain." Shane said.

All eyes on him with a serious look.

"I was kidding." Shane said.

The rangers looked from Shane to each other and they all laughed.

**~PRWS~**

Annie walked by the art room, she didn't take the class but her study hall teacher had her take a note to the art teacher. When Annie reached the art room, she saw the art teacher wasn't in there. Annie scouted around for Josh in the classroom, he was in the back. His hair and shirt was covered in paint. When Josh gets very artistic, he becomes one with his art.

Annie was about to shout at him, but saw a girl walking over to him. She had a long brown braid and black glasses over top of her chestnut eyes. She had a painting in her hands showing it to him, as he judged it.

"So Joshua, what do you think?" She asked.

Josh turned and put his brush down, he stared at the piece of work. He was studying it very well, and handed back over.

"I like the color tones. It really brings the piece together." Josh said.

She smiled, "You are too kind Joshua." She said with a big smile.

Josh smiled back, "Um yeah." He said kinda blushing.

She touched his shoulder with her free hand, "You are such a honest and sweet guy." She said.

"Um just being myself Emily. It isn't anything special." Josh said.

The girl, Emily, laughed and walked over to her station. Josh sighed and smacked himself in the head, calling himself "stupid" over and over. He turned around to get clean water for his brush, when he saw Annie.

He walked over, "Um hey." He said.

"Hi," Annie said.

"What are you doing here," He started, "I mean you aren't in art class."

Annie smiled, "Yeah I just got this note for your teacher." She said.

"I can give it to him." Josh said.

"Oh, uh OK." Annie said and looked at him.

Josh was handed the note, "So you having a fun day?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Annie partly laughed.

"Cool," Josh said.

"So that girl, is she a friend?" Annie asked.

"Who Emily? Uh sorta, I guess." Josh said.

"Oh, um well- so you are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together huh?" Annie asked.

"Uh I don't know, why you got a date?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I am going with Joey Ryder." Annie said.

"Cool have fun," Josh said.

Annie nodded and walked out of the classroom, Josh felt a bit heartbroken. He stood there and put the note on the teacher's desk, he looked at the door and then down at the floor.

"Guess we'll be nothing but friends," Josh said to himself and walked by to his station.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	13. Chapter 12: We're All Human

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Annie and Maya were leaving the school, they were meeting up with the guys. Yet once they reached Shane and Lance, they were missing a Josh. Annie and Maya walked over to Lance and Shane confused.

"Where is Josh?" Maya asked.

"Thought he was with you?" Lance said.

Just then they heard a girl laughing, they turned around and saw Josh walking with Emily. Josh had a small smile and Emily was smiling as she laughed. She stopped him and looked at him.

"Joshua, you are so funny." Emily said.

"I- uh get that a lot." Josh said.

Emily blushed, "I bet all the girls are just waiting in line." Emily said.

"As if," Josh said.

Emily heard some girls shout at her, "Oh rats. That's my ride. I gotta go Joshua, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said.

Josh nodded, "Later Emily." Josh said.

Emily walked off and Josh walked over to the gang. He noticed their confused looks upon their faces, which Josh was confused on why they were confused.

"Are you and that girl dating?" Lance asked.

"That girl is Emily, and we are uh- in the same art class." Josh said.

"So what you aren't friends?" Annie asked.

Josh looked at her, "How about we head to the tree house." Josh said.

**~PRWS~**

The rangers reached the HQ where they saw Aaron working on getting the computers online, he was getting mad at the system. Which was when Shane thought to step in.

"Let me see the system." Shane said.

Aaron stepped back and allowed their genius to mess with the computer. As Shane was doing that Maya sat down on one of their colored couches, she sat on the pink one. Lance leaned against the blue one, which was closest to Shane. Lance wanted to see Shane get the system online. As for Josh and Annie, Josh was looking at the many collection of books they had on different stuff about the Wild Storm rangers and Annie walked over to him.

"So you and Emily, are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, I am thinking about asking her." Josh said.

"Oh," Annie said.

"Why are you jealous?" Josh asked.

"No of course not, I am going with Joey." Annie said.

Josh grabbed a big brown book, "Well then I guess we have nothing o worry about then." He said with a grin.

"Yes!" Shouted from across the room.

It was Shane and he had gotten the computer online. Shane was all happy, and Lance smiled. Maya sat up and seemed a bit pleased. Suddenly a loud beeping noise was going off. The rangers seemed confused but Aaron.

"What is that?" Maya asked.

"Its our alarm, a monster is attacking the city." Aaron said.

**~PRWS~**

The rangers ran into the heart of down town, where they saw a lot of beasts. These beasts were just randomly attacking everything and everyone. So the rangers morphed up, thus running into the battle.

Josh and Lance had a large group of beast. Josh threw Lance up, Lance flipped in the air and knocked down five beast. Josh kicked one in the chest which caused a domino affect. Annie and Maya teamed up, the two were taking on their own group of beast. Which the basically did tag team back and forth, taking on each others beast. Lastly Shane and Aaron took on their own group of beast. Aaron was guiding Shane in the style Aaron fights in.

The rangers took down all the beast and ran to each other to cheer yet they stopped. The sky slowly started to turn dark and then a face of a beast appeared on the sky. He had long fangs and red eyes.

"Rangers! I will enjoy tearing you all into pieces!" Shouted the beast.

Then the sky turned back to normal, the rangers morphed down and exchanged looks.

"Who was that?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, mister dark and creepy looks really mean." Maya said.

Aaron looked down then up, "That was Master Xavier."

"What?" Shane asked.

"For real?" Josh asked.

"Positive." Aaron said.

"Well, it seems like we have a real problem." Annie said.

**~PRWS~**

Annie walked to her house, letting out a sigh she walked inside. She got inside to hear her parents going at it for something stupid, she sighed again and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Throwing her backpack on the floor in her room and then lopped onto her bed, she let out a deep breathe and cuddled with a pillow.

"Why do they always have to fight?" Annie asked herself.

Lance walked into his house, his brother was running around the house. Lance threw his backpack on the floor and saw his mom peak from the kitchen, she went to scold him for not picking up his brother, but instead walked into the kitchen. His brother was teasing and laughing, Lance usually would scream at his dorky little brother but just went upstairs. Lance opened his door and then slammed it shut. He played loud metal music, and leaned against the wall.

"Why do I hate myself?" Lance asked himself.

Maya walked into her mansion, she was greeted by no one. Not even a maid or servant. She walked up the stairs and saw a note on her bedroom door, saying her mother is at the hospital. Maya walked into her room and shut the door. She stood in the middle of the room and then dropped her backpack on the floor. She sat on the floor against her bed and curled up into a ball, she felt so sad.

"Why am I so alone?" Maya asked herself.

Shane walked inside his house, in the kitchen he heard his parents laughing and talking. He walked out there to tell them he is home and they completely brushed him off. Shane looked down and left them alone, he walked upstairs and entered his room. Shane put his backpack at his desk and sat at his computer chair. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He looked at his computer and then let out a deep breathe.

"Why am I such an outcast?" Shane asked.

Josh walked inside, not seeing his mom or his dad home. He sighed and walked into the living room where he put his backpack down and sat on the couch rather loudly. He lifted his head up at the ceiling and then slowly glanced at the photo Annie made a fuss the first time they were over. Josh got up and walked over to it, he picked it up and stared at it. He held the photograph tight in his palms and let out a deep breathe.

"Will I ever be happy again?" Josh asked.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	14. Chapter 13: Normal Day

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

_"Dawn be careful!" Shouted a small boy._

_A small little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, whom was wearing a pink dress, was playing by a river. She was laughing and splashing water up and giggling. The small boy had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue t- shirt and brown shorts._

_"Come on Dawn," He started, "We shouldn't be out here."_

_The little girl turned to him, "But it's fun here. Please big brother." She asked._

_He looked into his baby sisters eyes and formed a small smile, "OK but I am not taking the blame if we get into trouble." He said and ran into the water along with his sister._

_The two laughed and splashed each other, nothing could seem to ruin the fun the siblings were having in the river. The two chased each other, the little sister was smiling and laughing. Then suddenly there was a scream, the boy turned seeing the current dragging his sister away._

_"Brother!" She screamed._

_"Dawn-!" He bolted toward her._

_He tried to swim fast enough to catch her, the current was just too fast for him. Dawn's head kept lowering underwater and popping back up. She was getting a lot of water in her lungs and was coughing it out. The boy kept swimming faster and faster, but when he saw his sister's head go down and not return he freaked. The boy went underwater and searched. He searched and searched, going deeper and deeper underwater._

_"DAWN!" He screamed._

Suddenly Josh woke up, he was covered in sweat. He looked around and noticed it was two in the morning. He stood up and walked to his desk in his room, he sat down and looked out the window. His mother's car was in the driveway but not his father's. Josh put his hands on his head and tried to calm down. He looked up and saw a photograph on his desk, of him and that little girl from his dream.

"Oh Dawn, its my fault." He said to himself.

**~PRWS~**

Annie got to the school and saw Emily run over, she had a smile across her face and held her hand out.

"Hi, I am Emily." Emily said.

"I know, Josh has told me about you." Annie said.

"Really? Oh he talks about me. What has Joshua mentioned?" Emily asked.

"Um mentioned he was thinking about asking you to the Sadie Hawkins dance." Annie said.

Emily blushed, "Oh wow. I am so flustered. I cannot believe a guy like him could like me." Emily said.

"Why, you are pretty." Annie said.

"No, its that. Joshua is so creative and so smart, I am a sucker for romance and bad at sports. I only joined art class because he was there, and he actually got me into the art. Also Joshua had improved my skills." Emily said.

"Wow how long have you liked Josh?" Annie asked.

"Since junior high." Emily said.

"Why haven't you told him?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, but since he told you he was thinking about asking me to the dance gives me hope. Um thank you- uh." Emily stopped.

"Annie, Annie Duncan." Annie said.

"Well nice to meet you Annie. My full name is Emily Williams." Emily said.

**~PRWS~**

Maya sat at her desk, then saw some flowers in her face. She lifted her head seeing Shane and Lance, she looked confused and then looked at the boys again.

"Um, what is going on?" She asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us both to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Shane asked.

"Really?" Maya asked sorta blushing.

"Yeah Princess, we both don't have a date and neither do you." Lance said.

Maya smiled, "You both are too sweet to me." Maya said and got up.

The two boys were shocked to get a hug from the rich Pink Ranger. Maya held onto the both of them, Lance blushed and held onto her back as Shane just had a smile as he hugged back.

In came Annie, Maya ran over and told her.

"So you aren't the only one with a date." Maya bragged.

Annie laughed but got serious, "Emily talked to me before I came here." Annie said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, she told me how much she likes Josh." Annie said.

"Wow, that's sweet." Maya said.

"Yeah, he told me he was thinking of asking her to the dance." Annie said.

"That's cute." Maya said.

Annie nodded and stared at Josh, "Yeah it is." Annie said.

**~PRWS~**

Maya and Annie followed Josh to art, Maya wanted to see Josh ask a girl out and Annie wanted too as well but was also worried about him. Josh walked into art and saw Emily, she noticed him and walked over. She had a smile and showed him her sketch, he took it and smiled.

"Wow Emily, its beautiful." Josh said.

"I am glad you think that Joshua, it took me hours to get all this detail in." Emily said.

"I bet, um I want to ask you something." Josh said.

He handed her the sketch book back, "Yeah Joshua?" Emily asked.

"Uh- the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up and I was wondering, if you know- if you don't have a date. If maybe, I don't know- if you'd like to go with me?" Josh asked.

Emily smiled, "Of course Joshua. There is no one else I'd rather go with." Emily said.

Josh seemed a bit shocked, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah Joshua, dear. I- I really like you." Emily said.

Josh smile, "I uh like you too." Josh said.

Maya turned to Annie with a big smile, "Aw he and her are so cute." Maya said.

Annie nodded and faked a small smile, "Yeah."

Annie turned back to Josh, she saw the sparks light up and suddenly didn't feel so happy for him. Annie walked off and Maya noticed, and quickly ran after her.

**~PRWS~**

Lance and Josh walked to Shane's locker, the two guys were talking about the dance.

"Well we all can do a big group date." Josh said.

"You think your girl would be cool with that?" Lance asked.

Josh nodded, "Emily is equally as strange as all of us." Josh said.

"Ouch." Lance said.

Shane looked at them, "What about Joey. He is mister cool, he'd never agree with a group date with us losers."

"We can have Annie talk to him." Josh said.

"Good idea," Lance said.

Shane shrugged, "I don't know. You really think he'd want to spend time with us?" Shane asked.

"If he wants to be with Annie, he has to like us too." Josh said.

Annie and Maya saw the boys walking out of the school, Maya quickly turned to Annie and had a serious look upon her face.

"Why are you so upset? Josh is going to the dance with that Emily girl, everyone wins." Maya said.

Annie shrugged, "I guess."

"No way, you like Josh." Maya said.

"Duh and you like Josh too." Annie said.

"No not that kind of like, the like like." Maya said.

"Ew, no way." Annie said.

Maya grinned, "It make sense why you are so jealous." Maya said.

"I am not jealous." Annie said.

That is when the boys walked over, the guys held smiles at the girls and suddenly Lance turned to Annie.

"Hey, see if your pretty boy would be cool with a group date." Lance said.

"Uh- Joey told me he was taking me to some fancy place." Annie said.

"Oh," Shane said.

"Since when were you going to tell me?" Maya asked.

"I forgot," Annie said with a small smile.

Annie glanced up and saw a small upsetting look on Josh's face, she brushed it off and turned to Lance and Shane.

"Sorry guys." Annie said.

"It's alright, we can still go out with you and Emily?" Lance asked turning to Josh.

Josh nodded, "Sure." He said.

**~PRWS~**

At the tree house the gang had a quiet day. No beast attacking the city which was odd, but no one thought anything from it. Aaron and Shane were on the computer, monitoring the city. Lance was playing a video game, as Josh was watching him. Maya was painting her nails and chatting with Annie, who seemed lost.

"Why are you going to the dance with Joey if you like Josh?" Maya asked.

"Keep it down-! I don't know, Maya." Annie said.

"Do you like Joey?" Maya asked.

"I guess," Annie said.

"Hun, give him a chance." Maya said.

"Yeah," Annie said.

"Besides," Maya said and pointed to Josh, "He is our teammate. Wouldn't it be strange if you fell in love with a teammate?"

Annie glanced at Maya, "Oh and you doodling M.L. plus L.B. is OK." Annie said.

Maya blushed, "Clearly you've never heard of Leo Black. He has been in varies action movies." Maya tried to cover it.

"Face it, you have no room to talk." Annie teased.

"Alright, shut it. I think Lance is cute, I think he's cute nothing more." Maya said.

"Oh sure," Annie said.

Maya tossed a pillow at her, "Seriously."

From afar they heard, "What are you two giggling about over there?" It was Aaron.

"Uh girl stuff," Annie quickly answered.

"OK, whatever just keep it down." Lance said.

Maya and Annie looked at each other and smiled, partly laughing again.

**POWER RANGER WILD STORM!**


	15. Chapter 14: Sadie Hawkins Part 1

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Maya stood in front of a mirror in a store, she was wearing a blue dress. She spun around in it and made a face that she wasn't sure. She turned to Annie, who looked bored.

"Annie, what do you think?" Maya asked.

"Like I've been saying, bored out of my mind." Annie said.

"Annie, the Sadie Hawkins is tomorrow night. I need the best dress." Maya said.

"You bought one last week." Annie said.

"Yeah but Catherine Jones has the same dress but green." Maya said.

"Fashion." Annie said quietly.

Maya turned to Annie again, "So what kind of dress will you be wearing with Joey?"

"Um a red dress," Annie said.

"Short or long?" Maya asked.

"Not long but not really short." Annie said.

"Ah," Maya said and went into the dressing room.

Afterwards Annie and Maya left the store, Maya bought a pink dress she tried on. Leaving the store the girls saw from across the street Josh with Emily at a coffee shop. Josh and Emily seemed happy together, Maya even noticed Josh holding Emily's hands on the table.

"Annie?" Maya asked.

"No, I should be happy." Annie said.

"You sure?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I mean I am going with Joey and he has Emily." Annie said.

"Alright," Maya said.

The two girls walked down the sidewalk and then they heard a loud scream, quickly turning their heads they saw Fang attacking the city. Josh quickly stood up and Emily stood behind him. The people were running in panic and running away.

"Come on Josh!" Emily shouted.

"Go run! I'll try and get some help!" Josh shouted.

Emily nodded and ran off, Josh ran over to Annie and Maya. The three pulled out their morphers and stared at the beast.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They shouted.

Annie jumped up in the air, "Lion Blade!" She screamed.

Josh flipped in the air, "Falcon Spear!" He shouted.

Maya jumped in the air, "Bear Katana!" She yelled.

The three rangers charged in and faced off Fang, as they did a laser shot at them. They looked up seeing Aaron morphed in the White Ranger suit, behind him was Shane and Lance.

"Shark Bazooka!" Shane shouted and fired at Fang.

Fang dodged the attack and went to slice at Shane, Aaron fired his laser at him. Which fail, Fang hit Aaron with his claws and threw Aaron back. Maya ran in with Annie drawing their blades. Lance aimed his Bull Blaster at Fang.

"Bull Blaster!" Lance shouted and fired.

The blaster hit the target and it angered Fang. Fang charged at them and Josh managed to trip Fang with his spear, Fang got up and kicked Josh onto the ground. Josh landed on his back. Annie ran in and charged her blade at the furry beast, Fang jumped and flipped in the air.

"What can't handle us?" Maya asked.

Annie helped Josh up, "Yeah you creep?" Annie shouted.

Fang smirked, "Of course not. I can take you any day." Fang grinned and disappeared.

They de- morphed and turned to each other. Aaron limped over and Josh got up, Annie held onto Josh. Maya looked at Lance and then to Shane, Shane helped Aaron's balance.

"We need to get stronger," Josh said.

**~PRWS~**

At school the next day the rangers walked up to the school, the students wondered if they were some kind of gang cause the rangers had randoms injures on them. Josh was overwhelmed by a worried Emily as she was concerned.

"Oh I was so worried, I went looking for you later but- I am so glad you are alright. Those Power Rangers are- wow." Emily said.

Josh smiled and held onto her hand, "Yeah they are something."

Emily nodded, "Yeah I am working on a piece and the Power Rangers inspired me." Emily said.

Josh seemed surprised, "Really?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah."

The bell rang and Emily looked at him, the two hugged and then Emily kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing she said, "Gotta go to history."

"See you at lunch." Josh said.

Josh touched his cheek and then felt hands on his shoulders, "Way to go Josh." It was Lance.

Josh turned to Lance and pushed him, "Shut it."

Annie stood a little away, she felt a bit jealous yet why would she be jealous? What could cause this? Suddenly as Annie was heading to her class she saw Joey.

"Hey Annie, pick you up at seven?" Joey asked.

Annie nodded, "Yeah." Annie said.

Joey smiled, "Cool."

Joey walked off to his class and Annie entered her English class. Annie saw Josh talking with Lance and Shane, and Maya ran over with a smile.

"Girl, so what were you and Prince Charming talking about?" Maya asked.

"Uh about picking me up is all." Annie said.

"Oh, alright." Maya said.

Annie turned her head to Josh, he had a big smile. He was laughing. Annie slightly smiled seeing him smile, then she stopped. She had a date and it couldn't be Josh. Slowly Annie looked up at Josh again.

'Am I falling in love with him?' Annie thought.

**~PRWS~**

Maya and Annie were getting ready for the dance at Maya's house. Annie's mom and dad went to take pictures and for her dad to approve of this boy taking his daughter to a dance. Maya's dress was short strapless pink with a diamond at the top and wore high heels. Annie's dress was a red choppy looking dress with netting with low cut alstars. Maya's hair was done all proper as Annie's was just straighten and put a red bow in her hair.

A knock at the door, it was Shane with Lance and Joey.

"Hey," Joey greeted Annie.

"Hi Joey," Annie formed a smile.

"Wow, you look wow." Joey said.

"Mom, dad this is Joey." Annie said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Duncan." Joey said.

Lance and Shane walked over to Maya, "Wow you look like a princess." Lance said.

Maya smacked him, "Oh shut it Lance." Maya said.

"Forget him, you look beautiful." Shane said with a smile.

"Thank you." Maya said.

"So where are you kids going for dinner?" Annie's mom asked.

"Oh well Mr. and Mrs. Duncan I was taking Annie to the Golden Goose with a friend and his date." Joey said.

Annie's smile faded, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, Tyler said it was cool to double date with him." Joey said.

"What about you Maya?" Maya's mom asked.

"We are meeting up with Josh and Emily at Space and Shake." Maya said.

"Oh have fun you all." Annie's mom said.

"Yes and bring my daughter home by ten." Annie's dad said.

"Dad," Annie said.

"Hah, will do sir." Joey said with a smile.

The teens walked out of the house and Maya went into Lance's black sport car. As Annie entered Joey's blue pick up truck. Just as they entered they started up their cars and drove off in different directions.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	16. Chapter 15: Sadie Hawkins Part 2

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

The lights were shades of blue and pink, then shifted to green and yellow, after to red and orange. The dance floor was flooded with teenagers with their dates and friends. They were all up against their dance partner and jamming to the music.

Annie entered with Joey and his friends. Tyler and Joey seemed to be talking to each other more, and Annie was left to be bored along with Tyler's date. Annie walked around the dance floor and spotted the gang.

"Guys-!" Annie shouted.

The teens turned seeing Annie, they formed a smile.

"Hey look who made it." Lance joked.

Josh turned and saw Annie, "Hey Annie."

Annie turned seeing Josh and Emily. Emily was holding onto Josh's hands, and they were dancing all silly like. Annie formed a small smile seeing that and then felt Shane pull her over.

"What was mister perfect too perfect?" Shane asked.

"He cared more for his friend than me." Annie said.

Maya shrugged, "Well you can take one of my dates." Maya said with a smile.

"Alright," Annie said.

The next song was a slow song, I won't give up by Jason Mraz. Annie danced with Shane, a bit awkward but the two were still having fun. Maya and Lance slow danced together, and Maya seemed to enjoy it a lot. Josh and Emily slow danced together, Emily held onto him and he smiled.

Shane glanced at Annie, "Sorry I am not Joey." Shane said.

"Ah you are perfect, Shane." Annie said with a smile.

Annie turned to Maya and Lance, Maya looked directly at Annie and blushed. Then she turned her attention to Lance, who seemed to be a bit confused.

"So princess what is causing you to blush?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," Maya said.

"Oh sure, you are likely going to cover it up." Lance said.

"Yes because you don't need to know." Maya teased.

"That's why you are the princess." Lance said.

Maya smiled and leaned toward him, she slowly kissed him on the cheek and then smiled bigger.

"Can't help it." Maya said with a slight grin.

Josh saw Emily looked at him, "You are quite a good dancer Joshua." Emily said.

"You know you can call me Josh, everyone does." Josh said.

"Yes but wouldn't a girlfriend call her boyfriend something no one else calls him?" Emily said.

Josh smiled, "True." Josh said.

Emily smiled, "Besides I thought you liked it." Emily said.

"I do," Josh said.

Josh leaned to Emily and kissed her on the lips. Annie saw that and quickly looked away and then saw Shane's expression.

"Jealous huh? Jealous that you aren't finding romance, hey totally understand." Shane said.

"I'm not- sorta." Annie said.

"Hey not judging. Just wait, it'll come." Shane said.

"You are so positive, Josh better look out." Annie teased.

Shane laughed, "Maybe."

**~PRWS~**

Suddenly the music was cut short, the teenagers turned in confusion. The rangers exchanged looks and heard a loud scream, the scream was too familiar. It was the scream or howl from Fang. The rangers nodded and ran to the bathrooms, Josh looked at Emily and told her to find a safe place to hide.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They shouted.

Breaking the brick wall in came Fang, howling and scaring the students and staff inside. Causing panic inside the gym, they all fled to the door. The rangers ran toward Fang who stopped seeing his enemy in front of him.

"God, I should skin you for ruining our dance." Maya said.

"Calm down Maya," Annie said.

"Right, we need to be calm in order to stop him." Josh said.

"Fine," Maya pouted.

They all ran in and charged at Fang. Slicing and and slashing their weapons at Fang, which was actually damaging him. Then in came Aaron who shot at Fang with his blaster. The blaster caused Fang more damage. The furry beast was thrown out of the school and then there was a large explosion.

"Wow, we defeated him." Shane said.

"Yeah! We did it!" Lance cheered.

Suddenly they heard the students cheering for the rangers, the reangers quickly disappeared and regrouped in the gym as the staff thought to end the dance at that.

"Em, you OK?" Josh asked regrouping with her.

"Where did you go?" Emily asked.

"To make sure the kids in the bathroom were safe." Josh lied.

"My hero, Joshua." Emily said.

Josh smiled, "Need a ride home?" Josh asked.

"No thank you but my dad is here." Emily said.

"Alright," Josh said.

Emily smiled, "I had fun." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Shane and Lance were getting themselves ready to leave, "Sorry only have enough gas to get Shane and I home." Lance said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"We have to call our folks?" Annie said.

"I can drive you guys." Josh said.

"Oh thank god." Maya said.

"Really thanks Josh." Annie said.

"No problem." Josh said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh pulled up at Maya's house. Maya got out and waved goodbye, Annie sat in the front seat next to Josh as he drove his dad's red truck.

"So, fun dance huh?" Annie said.

"Yeah it was." Josh said.

"Josh- I, need to tell you something." Annie said.

Josh raise his eyebrow, "What?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"I- um, think you are an amazing guy." Annie said.

"Uh thanks," Josh said.

"No seriously, I think you the most creative person I ever met." Annie said.

Josh glanced at her and then tapped his foot on the gas, beginning to drive. Annie knew she was blushing and she glanced over at Josh, he was sorta blushing and tried to hide it.

"I- what I am trying to say is, I like you Josh." Annie said.

"I'd hope you like me. We are a team after all." Josh joked.

Annie was so impatient, "No Josh not that kind of like. I like you more than a friend." Annie said.

Josh pulled up to Annie's driveway, "Annie we- really don't know each other. How can- can you like me like that?"

Annie looked at him, "I- I don't know. I just, I can't explain it." Annie said.

Josh formed a small smile, "Well I am flattered but I am with Emily." Josh said.

"I understand, I- just wanted you to know." Annie said.

"Understandable, this won't be awkward. Will it?" Josh asked.

"Probably." Annie said.

"Darn, I hate awkwardness." Josh said.

Annie laughed, "You are such a dork."

"See, it might not be that awkward." Josh said.

Annie got out and smiled, "Night Josh."

"Night Annie," Josh said.

Annie shut the car door and walked up to her front door. She opened the door and saw her dad and mom standing there waiting to hear what had happened at the dance.

"Tell you later, too tired." Annie said and left to her room.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	17. Chapter 16: New Powers

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Lance walked downstairs, he heard his mother trying to get his brother to go to school. His brother was fussing over some bullies at school. However Lance tried to stay out of it, he walked into the kitchen where the chaos is at. His mother was standing by the oven while his brother was screaming and crying.

"Samuel! You will be going to school!" His mother shouted.

Lance went into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, he poured himself a glass. He placed the orange juice back in the fridge and leaned against the wall to watch the fight.

"But mom! Tony and David said they'll beat me up." Samuel pleaded.

Lance smirked, "Well maybe you shouldn't run your mouth." Lance said.

Lance had became the target. His mother turned her attention from her youngest to her eldest son.

"Lance, I don't want to hear it from you. You've been out late or come home with random bumps and bruises. I don't want to hear you getting into fights at school." His mom said.

"Oh sure, cause I get a kick at ticking off the football players. Oh rah." Lance said in a smart tone.

Samuel glanced at his brother then his mom knelt a little bit down to face Samuel, "You will be going and that is final."

"No fair!" Samuel shouted.

"I am heading out." Lance said hoping to leave before being dragged into something else.

"Not yet Lance. You will walk Samuel to school today." His mom said.

"Mom, seriously? He is ten, he can make it." Lance said.

"You are the older brother, be a bit mature." His mother said.

Lance rolled his eyes, "I am mature I just don't like the runt." Lance said and left.

**~PRWS~**

Lance was walking the alley way to school, it was the best way to avoid being seen or even bothered. He walked down the alley until he was a block to the school, that is when he saw Maya walking. With a confused look, Lance ran out to the open. He ran over to the rich girl and surprised her.

"Whoa, thought you were a stalker." Maya said.

"As if Princess." Lance said.

Maya smiled, "Well I am glad its you and no creep."

"I guess, why are you walking? Shouldn't your daddy have his limo drive you?" Lance asked.

"Oh, no. My mom has the limo, I was dropped off at the hospital and walked from there." Maya said.

"Hospital? Is everything alright?" Lance asked concerned.

Maya shook her head, "Yeah everything is fine."

Clearly Lance knew she was lying, yet he didn't want to overstep anything and cause her to be upset. Lance glanced from the sky to Maya, Maya slowly turned her attention to Lance.

"So how are you?" Maya asked.

"Alright I guess," Lance said.

"Rough morning?" Maya asked.

"You have no idea." Lance said.

Maya formed a smile, "You can always tell me about it." Maya said.

"Alright," Lance started, "I will if you tell me what's going on with you."

"Lance," Maya said feeling unsure.

"Hey, we are friends right? I am just- you know worried." Lance said starting to blush.

"Alright, its a deal." Maya said.

The two crossed a cross walk along with other people walking but in different directions. Lance turned to Maya and he sorta had a smile just looking at her, yet it kinda faded thinking about home.

"It's my mom and brother. My mom is such a bossy, uptight witch. While my brother get everything and I had to protect him all the time, she thinks I am some kind of immature loner." Lance said.

"Are you?" Maya asked.

"No of course not." Lance said.

"Then clearly your mom knows nothing about you, I know you aren't immature or even a loner." Maya said forming a smile.

Lance smiled, "Alright spill your guts." Lance said.

"My dad is ill. The doctors think its cancer, but they aren't sure. The tests haven't came back yet so its not yet confirmed." Maya said.

"Whoa, Maya. I am so sorry." Lance said.

Maya looked at him, "Its alright. It's not your fault." Maya said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh and Emily sat at a picnic table together, they were looking at Josh's photo book. Emily was quite impress with everything, probably because she loves everything about Josh. Sitting away was Shane and Annie, Shane was exchanging a chat about the enemy to Annie who didn't seem too involved in it.

"Annie!" Shouted Shane.

Snapping out of it Annie turned, "What?"

"Have you been listening?" Shane asked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Annie asked.

"Never mind." Shane said.

Coming over was Maya and Lance, "Hi guys." Maya greeted them.

Lance and Maya sat down, "So where is Romeo?" Lance asked.

"Over with Juliet." Annie said not sounding too thrilled.

Lance looked confused and glanced over at Josh and Emily, the two kissed each other then went back to the photo book. Josh held onto Emily's hand and Emily leaned against him.

"It's sweet seeing them together." Shane said.

"They do have something going on." Lance said.

"Oh shut it Lance, I think they are cute together." Maya said.

The bell ranged and the students started to head into the school, Josh bumped by at Annie's locker who was getting her English book. Annie looked up seeing the blonde smiling at her.

"Hey Annie," Josh said warmly.

"Morning buddy," Annie said.

"Buddy? Oh not trying to seem awkward, I'll play along." Josh said.

Annie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You are quite a dork sometimes."

"It's in my nature." Josh said grinning.

"Were you like this as a child?" Annie asked.

Josh tensed up and Annie noticed, "I- uh I don't know. Who knows really."

"Really? You don't remember?" Annie asked.

"Hey why ask its not important is it?" Josh asked.

"You seem jumpy." Annie said.

Josh forced a laugh, "As if. Come on buddy, we don't need to be late for English."

**~PRWS~**

Aaron awaited outside the school as the rangers left school, yet Shane thought it would be a bad idea since some of the teachers who taught when Aaron was there still taught and didn't want any attention drawn to them.

"A-man, what are our plans against Master Xavier?" Lance asked.

"A-man?" Annie asked.

Shane laughed, "Sounds like an old school code name." Shane said.

"Don't hate," Lance said.

"Well rangers there are something you all should know, regarding your morphers and something more important. However, we should talk about it at the tree house." Aaron said sounding very serious.

The teens exchanged looks and walked off to the tree house, they entered their club house/ HQ. Aaron pulled out his morpher, and turned to the younger generation of Power Rangers.

"Like you know your wild animal was given to you because of a trait of yourself." Aaron said.

"Our parents already explained this." Maya said.

"Sure, but didn't get into detailed. And since I am very worried about the beast and Master Xavier, I think it is time for you to know." Aaron said.

"Know what?" Josh questioned.

"Your wild animal has given you your power to morph. However, you have the power along with it that reflects your animal." Aaron said.

"So what is yours?" Annie asked.

"Mine is the White Tiger, which is based off my athletic skills and strength. I was given it because the tiger is a strong beast but also kind and caring, my power that reflects off my animal is Light." Aaron said.

"So being the Black Bull reflects off what?" Lance asked.

"Here," Aaron handed the rangers each a colored book.

Each book had the cover as their color they morphed to, each ranger opened it and saw the vast information in it.

"Help?" Aaron asked.

"So the Red Lion, which is based off my leadership and willing to protect others. This lion was given to me because my hostile part is like a lion yet they have a heart, my power reflecting the lion is Fire." Annie read from the red book.

Josh held his yellow book, "OK the Yellow Falcon is based off my true heart and connection to nature. This falcon was given to me because every shell has something hidden within, my power from the falcon is Nature." Josh read.

Shane cleared his throat, "The Blue Shark is based off my clever mind and strength as well. The shark was given to me because even though I am very smart I am also strong, my power from the shark is Water." Shane read.

"The Pink Bear is based off my strong personality but also be caring heart. The bear was given to me because of my loyalty and also the strength I carry, my power from the bear is Wind." Maya read from the pink book.

Lastly Lance took the stand, "The Black Bull is based off the cool and calm personality I have. The bull was given to be because of my strength as a whole and my laid back belief of things, my power from the bull is of Darkness." Lance read from the black book.

"Now you children know." Aaron said.

"So how bad do you think the enemy is?" Annie asked.

"I am not sure, but you all need to start training your powers. Unlock them first, which might be a while." Aaron said.

"Unlock them?" Maya asked.

"How do we do that?" Shane asked.

"It's funny, it varies of all of us. I remember Mac had a heck of a time unlocking her power. It usually is triggered by something, something causing raw emotions to build up." Aaron said.

"How did yours unlock?" Josh asked.

Aaron smiled, "A girl I was in love with got injured." Aaron said.

"So what happens after we unlock these powers?" Annie asked.

"Well first you'll have to control them, which takes a lot of energy. That's when your parents will come in, play their part in training you." Aaron said.

"Oh wonderful." Lance said.

Aaron laughed, "Hey we had to deal with the same thing. Give them some slack." Aaron said.

Annie nodded, "Alright rangers we should head out for the day. If any activity occurs, we'll all be prepared." Annie said.

The rangers nodded and all left the tree house, though Lance stopped Maya. Maya looked at Lance with a smile, he formed a small smile.

"Hey need someone to walk with you to the hospital?" Lance asked.

"I would love the company." Maya said.

She and Lance walked off together, Maya held onto his arm and smiled. Lance smiled and blushed as he listening to Maya ramble on and on about her day at school.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	18. Chapter 17: One Team One Big Family

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite it!**

Josh walked to the mailbox and saw Annie standing there, she had a faint smile and Josh seemed slightly confused. He reached inside the mailbox and pulled out the mail.

"Uh- why are you here?" Josh asked.

Annie smiled, "Well in this whole saving the world thing you are like my co captain. So I want to speak to you and figure stuff out." Annie said.

"Really? Or are you just worried?" Josh asked with a grin.

Annie pushed him, "As if." She said.

Josh laughed, "Usually I would say no but hey come on in." Josh said.

Josh walked back to his house as Annie followed him, he opened the door and entered. As Annie entered she shut the door, she saw Josh place the mail on the coffee table. He turned to Annie with a smile, Annie felt awkward but then heard a voice.

"Oh Josh, didn't know you were having a friend over." It was his mom.

"Yeah me either, we are going to my room to talk about a school project." Josh answered.

His mom smiled and looked at Annie, "Keep him in track. Josh usually gets distracted by art or his photos." His mom said.

Josh rolled his eyes and took Annie by her hand to the stairs, she followed him upstairs and into his room. Josh pulled over a chair and told Annie she could sit down. However, Annie was looking around the room. Such a creative kid had a rather plain room, a white wall and a neat set up. Josh sat on his bed looking at her.

"You OK?" Josh asked.

"Hm, um yeah." Annie said and sat down.

"So what's the plan?" Josh asked.

"Oh- that, yeah. Um why is your room so bare?" Annie asked.

"Really? Cause I don't want to upset my parents." Josh said.

"But would a true artist not care what his parents think." Annie said.

"Whoa, art is an expression of emotions. Coming up with some kind of piece in my room is just too complicated." Josh said.

"How come?" Annie asked.

"Well I'd eventually hate it or want to change it, then be mad for changing it. Besides maybe I'll do something with the blank walls." Josh said.

"How unlike you." Annie said.

Josh laughed, "Oh and you know me?" Josh said.

Annie laughed and she pulled out her notebook, she handed it to Josh. He read over the notes she took for the plans on taking down the beast. Josh nodded a few times and returned his attention to Annie.

"So what do you think?" Annie asked.

"I think you are quite a planner, however we have no idea how strong Master Xaiver is. We'd have to ask Aaron that personal." Josh said.

"I would think that would be wise." Annie said.

"However, I don't see any flaws in your plans." Josh said.

"Really," Annie said.

Josh smiled, "Really." He said.

Josh handed her the notebook and stood up, he opened the window in his room to let in the cool air. Annie noticed a photograph on Josh's desk, she stood up and picked it up.

"Josh, is this your sister?" Annie asked.

Josh tensed up before turning to face Annie, "Yeah."

"Not to sound like I am over stepping anything, but what actually happened?" Annie asked.

"Like I had told you guys, she died." Josh said.

"I know, but you must have been so young." Annie said.

"Yeah, I was." Josh said.

There was a moment of silence for a while then Josh walked next to Annie, he took the photograph from her hand and formed a small smile.

"I took this photo with my first camera. I got it from my grandfather, he was an artist. He travels the world, meeting new people and creativing new forms of art." Josh said.

"Is he the reason you became an artist?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, he was my hero." Josh said.

"So was your sister your model for the longest time?" Annie asked.

Josh nodded, "Dawn was a natural in front of a camera. Its just such a shame she is gone." Josh said and let out a deep breathe.

"Sorry, we can stop talking about it." Annie said.

Josh turned to face Annie, he shook his head and put the frame down. Josh needed to do this, he needed to talk about this.

"No Annie, I need to let out the emotions I've locked up for so long." Josh said.

"Josh," Annie said and touched the side of his face.

Josh touched her hand, "We were just playing down by the river. Dawn loved the nature just like myself, we were always out in the woods playing. We were splashing water back and forth until the current started to pull Dawn." Josh said and stopped himself.

Josh held onto his arm and looked at him, "It's alright."

He choked up, "She couldn't keep her head above the water. No matter how fast I swam, I- I couldn't reach her in time." Josh said.

Annie noticed a tear slide down her cheek along with Josh in tears. Annie held onto him, Josh held onto her and continued to cry. Annie never seen him so upset, he was usually the one smiling and laughing.

"I should have told her it was time to leave-. It's my fault." Josh said.

Annie let go of Josh, "This isn't your fault. It's not your fault." Annie said.

"Then why do I feel that it is?" Josh asked.

"Because its human nature. If you try to save the ones you care about and when its something that you know you could have at least to prevent, you start to blame yourself." Annie said.

Josh looked down and then felt Annie lift his head up, she formed a small smile. She used her fingers to rub the tears off his eyes, she smiled and stared directly into his blue eyes. Josh stared at her and smiled too, he stared into her brown eyes. Slowly Josh noticed Annie lean close and kissed him on the lips. Then Annie pulled back.

"I am sorry," Annie quickly said.

Josh nodded, "It's fine." Josh said.

"Really, I am sorry. I know you are dating Emily, I shouldn't have kissed you." Annie said.

Josh looked at her, "It's alright Annie. I am not mad." Josh said.

**~PRWS~**

"You what?" Maya asked.

Annie blushed and remained quiet. The two girls were in the library at school during their study hall.

"I kissed Josh." Annie said.

"Oh my god, does Emily know?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if Josh will tell her." Annie said.

"Well she should know, cause she might be angry finding out her boyfriend was kissed by another girl." Maya said.

"I know, I know." Annie said.

"Why did you do it?" Maya asked.

"I caught up in the moment. We were talking about his sister's death and he was so upset. I- I just wanted him to know I was here for him and it wasn't his fault." Annie said.

Maya grinned, "And kissing him was the only think you could think of?" She asked.

"I know, I was stupid." Annie said.

"How does Josh feel about the kiss?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, we didn't talk after it. I left to go home and I haven't seen him at all today." Annie said.

"Avoiding you? Doesn't sound like him." Maya said.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Annie said.

"Maybe he is thinking about telling Emily, or maybe he is just confused on how he feels." Maya said.

"I don't want to be responsible for ruining Emily and Josh's relationship." Annie said.

"But you like Josh?" Maya asked.

"I do but I don't want someone to suffer to make me happy." Annie said.

"Wow, that is so kind." Maya said.

"I know," Annie said.

After Annie said that, she saw Josh with Lance. The two walked over to a table where Shane had his laptop out, Maya saw Annie staring in that direction and turned seeing the guys. Maya quickly turned back to Annie, Annie looked from them to Maya.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maya asked.

Shane was typing into his laptop, then saw Lance and Josh sit next to him. Josh was looking at what Shane was doing with a confused look and Lance pointed at the screen.

"Is this a video game?" Lance asked.

"No, I am placing every beast attacks on a city map. Maybe we can guess where the next attack will occur?" Shane said.

"Has the attacks been a important locations?" Josh asked.

"At first they seemed random, until I typed in this location." Shane said.

He typed into his laptop the last location. The guys looked at the screen and Shane pointed at the first location on the screen, then he moved it on the other points on the map.

"See the connection?" Shane asked.

"Its a line?" Lance asked.

"But we in the manner they are attacking? If there is a reason to their attacks wouldn't we have more clues?" Josh asked.

"I looked into the notes my father wrote when he was a ranger," Shane started.

"And?" Lance asked.

"And the fact the beast army did the same thing, they are looking for something." Shane said.

"Did your father know what?" Josh asked.

Shane shook his head, "No. I am not even sure what they'd be looking for." Shane said.

"Darn it, this is going to be a pain." Lance said.

Josh leaned back in thought, "Hm. What- what would be very important that they'd want?" Josh asked himself.

**~PRWS~**

Suddenly there was an explosion. The rangers stood up calmly however the students screamed and ran out of the school. The rangers exchanged looks and took off in the direction of the explosion.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They shouted and morphed into their suits.

As they ran they caught up with Aaron in his white suit. The rangers ran up to a large buff ball beast, he had sharp fangs and a long tail. Turning to face the rangers this beast laughed.

"Rangers? Really, this will be fun." He laughed.

The rangers ran in, all using their might. Yet the beast used his tail to whimp them back. The ranger fell onto the ground hard, yet some stood up. Lance and Aaron ran in with Annie behind them. This beast used his tail and threw them back. Josh got up and ran in, he held his spear and went full charge at the beast. However the beast grabbed Josh's helmet and threw him into a building.

"Josh!" Annie shouted.

Annie held her blade and ran into the fight, she manage to hold him off until his tail threw her back. Shane and Maya held their own until they were both thrown back. Lance and Aaron went back in again and then were launched back.

"Haha, this was too easy." Said the beast.

Aaron pulled out his blaster and fired, "Stay back!" Aaron shouted.

The beast laughed, "I won't destroy you now. That wouldn't be fun." The beast said and disappeared.

Annie quickly got up, she felt pain in her shoulder but forgot about it. She ran over to the building Josh was thrown into, she morphed down and saw a morphed down Josh. He was unconscious.

"Josh, wake up." Annie said.

The rangers appeared behind her, she turned to them. She had tears in her eyes and she was shaking, holding onto Josh tightly.

"Please, he won't wake up." Annie said.

Aaron morphed down, like the other rangers he too was bleeding. Aaron knelt down and picked up Josh, carrying him on Aaron's back. Annie was helped up by Lance, they got out of the building and heard the police coming.

"Hurry let us regroup at the tree house." Aaron said.

"But- Josh." Annie said.

"He is fine." Shane said.

The rangers all ran off in different directions but all headed to the same location. As the rangers met back up at the tree house, they were shocked to find their parents there. Shane ran over and smiled.

"Thank you for coming," Shane said, "Hurry inside." Shane said.

The rangers along with their parents got inside, when they got inside Aaron had arrived before them and Josh laid on a medical bed. Josh's dad ran over to Josh, he held onto his son's hand and looked really concerned.

"Joshua, what- what happened?" Josh's father asked.

The children remained silent, they were upset just like Josh's father. Josh's dad turned to them, tears sliding down his face. Aaron walked over and touched the shoulder of the Yellow Ranger's father.

"A powerful beast over powered us." Aaron said.

"You aren't ready, this battle is too much for you children." Lance's dad said.

"But dad." Lance said.

Annie's mother walked over to Josh's dad, "Mike he is going to be fine." She said.

"Mac, I've been through so much with being a ranger. Marriage and loosing my own daughter, I- I cannot risk loosing my son." Josh's dad said.

"Mike," Annie's mom said.

"Mike, Josh is ready. They are all ready, you all are afraid of them getting hurt." Aaron said.

"Aaron bud out of it." Maya's mom said.

"No, remember back when we were starting off being a ranger. Sure I still look like a nineteen year old boy but I should be around forty. Remember our parents freaking out the first time we got hurt. This is nothing, trust me. Josh will be fine, they'll all be fine." Aaron said.

Annie stepped forward, "Mom we are ready. We want to make you all proud." Annie said.

Josh's dad looked at the younger rangers and then to Josh, he looked down and formed a small smile.

"Josh would be angry at me if I pulled him out now." Josh's dad said.

"Mike?" Shane's dad asked.

"If Aaron is positive, I guess I should trust his word." Josh's dad said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh awoke in the tree house, his head was hurting. He sat up and touched his head. It was in so much pain, his vision blurred. Once his vision was clear he turned his head, he saw his friends and his dad sitting on the couches. Maya's mom nudged Josh's dad, she had noticed Josh woke up. Josh saw his dad in tears and ran over, Josh was embraced by his old man.

"Joshua, never scare me again." Josh's dad said.

"I am sorry," Josh said holding onto his dad.

Josh was released by his dad, Josh got off the bed and looked around. He was really confused and also felt Annie and Maya hug him, Lance touched his shoulder and Shane nodded at Josh.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"We lost," Lance said.

"Yeah and you were out cold for hours." Maya said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"We were really worried." Shane said.

Josh saw Annie look up at him, "Yeah we all were very worried."

Josh formed a small smile, "Well I am glad I know I have people who are there for me." Josh said.

Josh felt his dad touch his shoulder, "Of course when apart of a team like this. They don't just become your teammates but also your family."

Josh smiled, "I am glad you all are my family."

**POWER RANGER WILD STORM!**


	19. Chapter 18: Romeo and Juliet Part 1

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Ah a school play? Seriously?" Annie asked not sounding thrilled.

"Yeah and the school rules is that everyone has to audition." Maya said.

"Why? That is stupid, I am not in the drama club." Annie said.

"It's because our school wants to branch out our talents." Lance said joining the girls.

"What is this stupid play over?" Annie asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Maya pointed to the poster hanging on the wall.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Like I want to be involved in this play."

Laughter from behind her, Annie and Maya turned to see Maya's old friends. The cheerleaders laughed and made their way over to the three of them.

"Of course you are uncool and such a downer, you being in this play would be the end of our perfect school." Said a really rude girl.

"Sara, that is harsh." Maya said.

"Oh I am sorry Maya, I wasn't speaking to you. Still I can see how you can be confused." Sara said and laughed.

Along with Sara's group, they laughed and walked into the gym. Maya sighed and turned to Lance and Annie. Lance formed a smile at her and Annie smiled at Maya.

"Those girls aren't worth your time." Annie said.

"Of course, its just I've known them since middle school. It kinda hurts, in a way." Maya said.

"It's alright, feeling that sad pain about loosing a part of you that you were use to." Lance said.

Maya smiled, "I am not so sad about it anymore." She said.

Josh and Shane walked out holding scripts in their hands. Lance pulled Josh and Shane over, the two saw the girls and formed smiles across their face.

"Hey guys." Josh said.

"What do you got there?" Annie asked.

"Sadly we are apart of this play." Shane said.

"Yeah," Josh said sighing.

"What are your roles?" Maya asked.

"Tybalt, Juliet's cousin." Shane said.

"What about you?" Lance asked.

Josh sighed, "I am Romeo." Josh said.

Maya and Annie laughed, and Lance tried not to but couldn't help it. Josh blushed and sighed again, yet Shane was very happy at Josh.

"Oh you should have seen him, he was amazing." Shane said.

"Don't remind me." Josh said.

"Has the role of Juliet been taken yet?" Maya asked.

"No, but please I don't want to be kissing Sara." Josh said.

"Fine, we'll try to get it but convince Emily to try hard enough." Annie said.

"She has been cast already." Shane said.

"As who?" Lance asked.

"Lady Capulet." Josh said.

"Fine, we'll try." Annie said trying to be Josh's hero.

**~PRWS~**

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Annie read aloud.

Josh stood there partly blushing, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Annie looked at him and then to the drama teacher, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part." Annie said.

Annie took a few steps forward and turned a small glance at Josh, "Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself."

Josh was about to continue yet the teacher stopped her, "I think we found our Juliet!"

The select few students that were still in there clapped as she did. Annie glanced over at Josh, he formed a small smile at her. Annie smiled at him and then saw Emily walk over, Emily kissed Josh on the cheek. Annie suddenly looked down and got off the stage.

"Annie, wow. That was amazing." Maya said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I mean you are Juliet!" Maya said.

"No big deal." Annie said.

"No big deal? You are the lead in this play. I am the nurse, no one that special." Maya said.

"Don't say that." Annie said.

Lance sat next to Maya, "It is true. I play Mercutio, just a friend to Romeo." Lance said.

"Your roles are big. Just like being the lead or not." Annie said.

"Oh sure," Maya said.

Annie glanced at the guys then to Josh, who was reading lines with someone trying out for Benvolio. Josh had such a wonderful way at putting the words of Shakespeare literature out loud.

**~PRWS~**

The gang stayed later after school for practice and were leaving school, when they saw Aaron. He had sunglasses on and a ball cap, he seemed kind of upset and also mad. They walked over to him and heard him start to yell.

"Guys, what part of protecting the world don't you get?" Aaron asked.

"Hello, our school is having a play and it so happens we all got parts." Maya said.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Shane said.

"What's the play?" Aaron asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Annie said quietly.

"You'll never guess who is Romeo and Juliet." Lance teased.

"Let me guess Josh and Annie." Aaron said.

Josh sighed, "Can we stop talking about it?" Josh asked.

"Why? You are so amazing, I bet Emily has to keep all those girls away from you." Maya said.

"Maya is right, the way you speak the lines is outstanding. For someone who has never done a school play before, you sure have talent." Shane said.

"You never performed?" Annie asked.

"How about we just get serious about the city and our job at hand." Josh said.

As they reached the tree house, the rangers had a lazy day. No threats, no danger, nothing at all. The rangers enjoyed it and they spent the time looking over their lines for the play will be performed during the weekend. Annie walked over to Josh, he was reading his lines in his head and glanced up seeing Annie.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we go over lines?" Annie asked.

"Um sure," Josh said and stood up.

Josh flipped to the page Annie was on and looked at her, she looked nervous and she nodded at him to start reading.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks. Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day. Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Josh read.

Annie looked at the paper, "Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I: It is some meteor that the sun exhales, To be to thee this night a torch-bearer, And light thee on thy way to Mantua: Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

Josh formed a smile, "Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat. The vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go: Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day." Josh read.

Annie blushed, "It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division; This doth not so, for she divideth us: Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes, O, now I would they had changed voices too! Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day, O, now be gone; more light and light it grows."

Josh nodded and flipped the page, "More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!"

Afterwards they heard a faint clapping, it was the other rangers. Aaron looked pleased and stepped over, Josh quickly sat down and closed the playbook. Maya smiled at Annie, who was blushing as red as a cherry. Shane and Lance were both smiling.

"Wow, you two make perfect Romeo and Juliet. The chemistry and the compassion." Aaron said.

"What? We are- just friends." Annie said.

"Yeah, just friends. Besides I have a girlfriend." Josh said.

"It would be too weird." Annie said.

"Too weird." Josh replied.

Aaron smiled, "Oh you aren't ready to admit your feelings yet. I get it, its cool." Aaron said.

The room was silent for a moment until Aaron turned to everyone, "How about we call it for the night. Since there isn't any danger, and if something happens keep your morpher close by."

They all nodded and headed out one by one. Leaving and it left both Annie and Josh a bit weird and nervous.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	20. Chapter 19: Romeo and Juliet Part 2

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Annie stood in the auditorium, she saw the guys putting the set together. Josh was painting part of the set, a familiar look for Josh was coming back. The look of him with paint in his hair and all over his clothes. Annie stood there holding her playbook smiling, Lance and Shane were building the set along with other guys. In came Maya, who needed Annie.

"Annie, time to try on your dress." Maya said.

"I am so nervous, the play is tomorrow." Annie said.

"You'll be fine." Maya said.

"Sure?" Annie asked.

"Positive, now come on." Maya said.

Josh turned seeing Annie leave the auditorium, he quickly turned back to the paint. He dipped his brush in the paint and went back to his painting, until he was poked by Lance. Lance stood next to him, Josh faced Lance.

"What?" Josh asked.

"So do you really like Annie?" Lance asked.

Josh dropped the paint brush in the paint, "I like her yes. You like her, Shane likes her, and so does Maya."

"No silly, not that kind of like." Lance said.

Josh looked confused, "What makes you think I like Annie that way?"

"The looks you give her. The smiles and the way you try to cover your blushes." Lance said.

"As if, besides I should say the same thing about you and Maya." Josh said.

"Don't make this about me." Lance said.

"Oh I can," Josh said.

Lance sighed, "You are a child." Lance said.

Josh watched Lance walk back to his post and Josh grabbed his brush. He continued to paint and started to think about what Lance said yet he saw Emily walk over.

"Hi ready for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

Josh smiled, "Totally."

"I am too. I just wish I was Juliet, it would be very romantic." Emily said.

"Hey, it happens." Josh said.

"I know Joshua, I just wished we both shared the stage together." Emily said.

"Em, its fine." Josh said.

"I know Joshua, I know." Emily said.

Josh smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Now don't go getting jealous on me."

"Of course not. Why would I be jealous? Annie does not seem like your type." Emily said.

Josh's smile partly faded, "Yeah."

**~PRWS~**

The night of the play, the school was full of parents and other members of families there in support. Backstage the teens were all nervous and or freaking out. Josh stood away from the others, he felt his nerves catching up with him. Walking over was a worried Maya, she tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"You alright?" Maya asked.

"No- I feel like I am going to get sick." Josh said.

"It's called being nervous." Maya said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can go on stage." Josh said.

"Josh, you are totally talented and gifted. Don't let stage fright stop you." Maya said.

"What if I mess up? What if everyone laughs?" Josh asked.

"Don't stress, it'll be fine. You and Annie practiced day after day, you know all of your lines my memory." Maya said.

"Would if I freeze?" Josh asked.

"Just relax and try to think of something that usually calms you down." Maya said.

Josh looked at her and formed a small smile, "Thanks Maya."

"No problem," Maya said with a smile.

"Romeo get ready!" The drama teacher shouted.

Josh's nerves tighten, he turned to Maya. She smiled again and he nodded, he took in a deep breathe and walk onto the stage. Standing on the stage was a boy named Greg who was playing Benvolio. Along with Greg was a guy and a girl playing Montague and Lady Montague. The two who played Romeo's parents left the stage.

"Good-morrow, cousin." Greg said.

"Is the day so young?" Josh felt like his mouth was dry.

"But new struck nine." Greg said with a small smile.

"Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Josh started to loosen up.

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Greg asked.

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Josh spoke.

"In love?" Greg spoke.

"Out-" Josh started.

"Of love?" Greg said.

"Out of her favour, where I am in love." Josh spoke.

Greg walked a bit near Josh, like he was going to whisper something to him.

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Greg said.

Josh grinned and pushed him back, "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?"

"No, coz, I rather weep." Greg said.

"Good heart, at what?" Josh asked.

"At thy good heart's oppression." Greg spoke.

"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz." Josh said.

"Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong." Greg said.

"Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he's some other where." Josh said.

"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." Greg spoke.

"What, shall I groan and tell thee?" Josh sighed.

"Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who." Greg looked concerned.

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman." Josh said rather loudly.

"I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved." Greg grinned.

"A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love." Josh said.

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit." Greg said.

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, That when she dies with beauty dies her store." Josh stated.

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Greg said.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, For beauty starved with her severity Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, To merit bliss by making me despair: She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow Do I live dead that live to tell it now." Josh said.

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her." Greg said.

"O, teach me how I should forget to think." Josh said staring at Greg.

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties." Greg said.

"'Tis the way To call hers exquisite, in question more: These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows Being black put us in mind they hide the fair; He that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of his eyesight lost: Show me a mistress that is passing fair, What doth her beauty serve, but as a note Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget." Josh stated.

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." Greg touched Josh's shoulder.

**~PRWS~**

Annie sat up and laying on her was a faking dead Josh, she had just told the character Friar Laurence to leave. She touched his face and did a very convincing depressed look as she messed with his hair. Annie saw a small scar from when they had their last battle leaving Josh to pass out.

"Thy lips are warm." Annie said.

Annie saw the dagger Josh held onto, "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

Annie snatched the dagger from Josh and stared once more at him, "This is thy sheath;"

Annie stabbed herself with the dagger, "there rust, and let me die."

Then she fell onto Josh, and died.

Annie knew she was causing pain on Josh, because she heard him moan. She tried to say sorry because she fell on him very uncomfortable and she didn't mean it, it was her first play ever performing. Even though there was a lot of dialogue until the play ended it sounded a lot quicker, probably because Josh and Annie weren't doing anything afterward. When the play ended the two stood up, and Annie nearly fell because her legs were asleep. She stood up next to Josh and all of the students bowed their heads.

**~PRWS~**

"Wow we were amazing!" Cheered some girls backstage.

Some girls screamed in happiness that the play was a success. The guys were shaking hands and high fiving each other. Annie went looking for Josh, who was talking with Greg. Annie was stopped by Emily who seemed a bit jealous.

"Um good performance." Emily said.

"Thanks Emily." Annie said.

"It was really believable." Emily said.

"Emily, we were acting. We are just friends." Annie said.

"I know." Emily said.

"Josh is crazy about you." Annie said.

Emily smiled, "I know." She said.

Emily left Annie to go to Josh, she hugged Josh in joy. Josh held onto her and smile, she kissed him on the cheek. Josh looked at her and seemed to be talking to her, then glanced over seeing Annie from afar. Josh formed a smile, Annie smiled back and waved. Josh turned back to Greg and Emily, Annie's smile faded and Maya walked over.

"He isn't going anywhere. You know, it will be a matter of time until he realizes he is making a mistake." Maya said.

"But can I honestly wait that long?" Annie said.

"What are you saying?" Maya asked.

"Maybe I should forget about Josh." Annie said.

"You crazy?" Maya asked.

"Possibly." Annie said.

"Annie," Maya said.

Lance ran over, he picked up Maya and spun her around. He was laughing and smiling, he grabbed Annie and hugged her tight. Shane ran over and jumped up and down.

"That was so much fun." Lance said.

"Yes indeed." Shane said.

"So you'll do another play?" Maya asked.

"Let's not be rash." Lance said.

Annie formed a smile and Maya laughed. Shane also laughed and then the group was joined by Josh, he was hugged by Maya and given high fives by Lance and Shane. When Josh turned to Annie, he felt a bit awkward so instead Annie just hugged him.

"You did great." Annie said.

"Uh- yeah you too." Josh said.

The rangers along with the other performers were meeting up with their parents, Josh and Annie were waiting on the crowd to die down until they met up with their folks. Josh turned to Annie and blushed, then turned away.

"I uh- had fun." Josh said.

"Me too," Annie said.

"Good- good." Josh said.

Annie laughed, "Are we gonna keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Josh asked.

"Act like we are fine." Annie said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"I kissed you before. I also confessed how I feel. Why does it seem like we cannot be just friends?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, Annie." Josh said.

"Do you really like Emily?" Annie asked.

"Of course I do." Josh said.

"So I am not liked in that way." Annie said.

Josh turned to her, "Hey I didn't say that." Josh said.

"Then what? You can't have both." Annie said.

"I don't know, I- I am not sure OK." Josh said.

"Alright, I- I won't try to upset you." Annie said.

Josh nodded, "Let's go find out folks." Josh said.

Josh held out his arm and Annie wrapped her arm around him, so she wouldn't loose him in the large crowd still leaving the school. Josh looked at Annie then forward trying to avoid the large amount of people, Annie glanced up at him and smiled.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	21. Chapter 20: Aqua Strength

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Shane walked to his locker, he noticed a lot of football players staring at him. The scared nerd boy started to walk faster until he realized he wasn't moving. He turned his head and noticed a guy was holding his backpack, keeping Shane from moving.

"Where are you going nerd?" Asked the jerk.

"To- to my locker." Shane said.

"To your locker, sounds fun." He said.

Shane tried not to speak, just in case it upset them. The guy turned to his friends and they laughed, then the jerk threw Shane against the lockers. It made a loud crash noise and a few other students stared in their direction.

"Well dork, how about you hand over your lunch money and we'll leave you alone." He said.

Shane shook his head, "Sorry but its my money. You should bring your own." Shane said.

"It seems we'll have to teach the dork a lesson." He said.

Suddenly the bully felt a rock hit him in the back of the head, he turned seeing Lance and Josh. The two guys stared at the bullies with glares. The guy holding onto Shane let go.

"What are you dorks going to do?" He asked.

"Settle the score." Lance grinned.

"Oh looks like mister nobody can speak." Said the bully.

His friends laughed and Josh turned to Lance, Lance tensed up. Josh glanced over at Shane, he was shaking and scared.

"Frank, right? That's your name." Josh said.

"Yeah what of it?" The bully replied.

"Well let's make a deal, you leave our friend alone and no one gets hurt." Josh said with a smile.

Frank and his friends laughed again. Josh turned to Lance, Josh sighed and Lance just charged in.

**~PRWS~**

"Where did you get that black eye?" Maya asked Lance.

"Took down some bullies picking on Shane." Lance said.

"That explains the bruised knuckles." Maya said.

"Yeah, Josh got some damage yet I am glad Shane is alright." Lance said turning to Shane.

"Thank you, sorry for being the weak link." Shane said.

Maya touched Shane's shoulder, "Don't think that. We all share amazing strength and just as good weakness." Maya said.

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Totally bro, don't beat yourself for it." Lance said.

Shane tried to smile but didn't, he glanced over at Josh and Annie. Annie was scolding him for not calling for her and Maya as back up. Josh rolled his eyes at her scolding and Annie sighed.

"Really, I thought we are a team." She said.

"We are, I just couldn't have sat back and allowed them to pick on Shane further." Josh said.

"Well, I was just around the corner. You should have found me." Annie said.

"Listen high and mighty leader, we can do things for ourselves." Josh said.

Annie glanced up and saw a small scar on Josh's head from the last fight from that powerful beast, the one that caused a lot of damage to Josh. Annie looked at Josh and then he noticed she saw the scar. He covered it with his shaggy blonde hair and avoided to look at her.

"Sorry, I've just been very protective." Annie said.

"It's alright." Josh said.

Josh glanced up and Annie formed a small smile, "I'll cool down if you promise to at least come to me first. Whether you just take those losers down or not, cause I don't want to hear it from the rest of the school." Annie said.

"No promises, fearless leader." Josh said with a grin.

Shane turned to Maya and Lance, the two were blushing and laughing. Shane poked Maya and it got her attention along with Lance.

"What is going between those two?" Shane asked.

Maya shrugged, "Don't know." Maya said.

"Oh sure, princess. Annie tells you everything." Lance said.

"Does not." Maya said.

"Unlikely, you hang out like you've always been friends." Shane said.

Maya sighed, "I promised her not to tell." Maya said.

"Whatever, I honestly don't care what goes on between Annie or Josh or even if Josh is with Emily. Just as long as we are a team and can take down the enemy." Lance said.

Shane nodded, "Agreed."

**~PRWS~**

As the ranger started to leave the school there was a loud explosion, an explosion they all remembered. Josh turned to Annie, she was shaking. She was actually afraid, the beast is back.

"Guys- it's that beast." Maya said exchanging looks.

Lance nodded, "Come on." He said.

"But- the last time," Shane said.

Josh nodded, "Lance is right. Our safety is nothing if we cannot protect the people of this city." Josh said.

Annie started to calm herself and nodded, "Yeah we need to do this. We are ready for this." Annie said.

Maya nodded and turned to Shane, Shane nodded. The rangers pulled out their morphers and exchanged one last look at each other.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They shouted.

**~PRWS~**

Aaron got there first, "Ugh you again!"

The beast laughed and that is when the other rangers appeared. The beast laughed and grinned evily, he saw all of the rangers line up holding their weapons.

"Who the heck are you?" Shane asked.

"My name is Flare." Flare spoke.

"And what is your plan?" Maya asked.

"Foolish, like I'd tell a mere human let alone a Power Ranger." Flare teased.

Josh stepped forward, "Guess talking is worthless at this point." Josh said.

"It is boy." Flare said.

Suddenly Flare sped over and knocked Josh back onto the ground, Aaron charged in with Lance behind him. Maya helped Josh up as Shane and Annie ran in next. Josh ran in with Maya, the rangers were getting their butts kicked.

Flare thrown them back with his tail and caused them to morph down, they were laying on the ground in pain. Slowly trying to move, and then Annie saw the beast standing in front of her.

"Red Ranger shall fall first." Flare said.

Josh's eyes widen, he got up and ran over. He grabbed a hold of Flare and knocked him down, basically saving Annie's life. Annie slowly got up and saw Josh's act of bravery.

"Fine you shall die first!" Flare shouted.

"No-!" Annie screamed.

Josh avoided the tail the first time but got hit with it the second round and caused Josh to fall onto the ground, he didn't move. Annie got angry and ran in, yet the same out come occurred. Aaron ran in with Maya behind him, the two were taken down as well. Lance turned to Shane and ran in with his friend following him. However Lance and Shane were defeated as well.

Shane slowly moved and saw Flare standing in front of Annie, slowly lifting his claws up in the air. Shane slowly stood up, he felt his body was in pain yet he knew he needed to protect his friends and be brave. He felt this overwhelming amount of emotions through himself.

'I- need to protect my friends like they protect me.' Shane thought.

"Any last words Red Ranger?" Flare asked.

Annie looked up and glared, "You will never win! Good will always beat evil." Annie shouted.

"That is only fairy tail." Flare said.

Flare's claws were beginning to lower near Annie's face as if in slow motion, then Flare was knocked down by a large amount of water. The rangers were surprised and quickly turned to the only ranger standing.

"Sh- Shane?" Lance asked.

Shane stood there so boldly and saw Flare slowly stand up, "So it looks like you aren't all weak."

"My- my friends and I aren't weak!" Shane shouted.

Water gathered around Shane's hands and then he threw his hands out toward Flare, which had knocked Flare back onto the ground. The beast coughed up water and slowly stood.

"This- is not worth my time." Flare declared.

That is when the beast disappeared. The rangers slowly stood up with help from Shane, they were all happy that Shane held his own and protected them.

"Wow, Shane that was amazing!" Maya said.

"Thanks," Shane said.

"How did you do it?" Josh asked.

"I- I just felt like I needed to protect you guys since you do so much for me." Shane said.

"Shane," Lance said with a smile.

"Well, it makes me feel a lot better knowing you unlocked your power. Which means maybe we'll all unlock ours soon." Annie said.

Aaron nodded, "Yes of course." Aaron said.

Shane felt all important, he was the center of attention because the rangers were so impressed which left the shy nerd feeling special for once. The rangers all turned to Shane and had a smile.

"How about we all go to Dan's Grill? I'll pay." Lance said.

"In that case, I am in!" Maya said.

"Count me in." Josh said.

Shane nodded, "Of course."

"Yeah." Annie said.

"Sorry rangers, count me out. However still have fun." Aaron said.

"Sure?" Maya asked.

"Yes, go enjoy yourselves." Aaron told them.

The rangers nodded and took off into down town to go celebrate their victory and their friends knew power.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	22. Chapter 21: Conference

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite, it means a lot!**

"Now class, we'll be having parent teacher conference next Thursday and Friday. Make sure your parents are able to make it." Said Mr. Cox.

The kids were barely listening to what Mr. Cox said. The popular kids were chatting about some party they went to over the weekend, the nerds were talking about Star Wars or some Syfy show, the goths were rolling their eyes about being told what to do, and lastly Annie and her team just sat blindly staring at the teacher.

Suddenly Lance turned himself to face Annie and Maya, "So what day is your parents going to the conference?"

"Um probably Friday." Annie said.

"Mine too, my mom has this big company meeting over the Lynch Research Lab." Maya said.

"My folks are going Thursday maybe, cause Samuel's conference is on Friday." Lance said.

"Rough luck." Annie said.

Shane moved to an empty seat as did Josh, the two quickly joined the three when Maya asked what day their parents would be going to the conference. Shane exchanged a look at Josh, thinking Josh would answer first which he didn't.

"Um my dad is coming Thursday. My mom is coming home from a trip visiting my grandma, and my dad is leaving for a business trip on Friday." Shane said.

"Ah I'll be there that day!" Lance said.

Shane smiled, "I'll see you there."

Lance laughed, "Yes at least I know someone there. What about yo Josh?"

Josh shrugged, "My parents haven't gave me a straight forward answer however I am pretty sure they are going Friday."

"Then Annie and I will see you there." Maya said.

"You'll be there on Friday?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Annie said.

Josh looked at her and formed a smile, "It beats just talking to my parents. My dad can get pretty annoying."

Maya laughed, "And you are mister perfect."

Shane and Lance laughed at that, Annie formed a small smile as Josh rolled his eyes.

**~PRWS~**

Friday came around and the Duncan family sat in the hallway as other parents arrived to the school. Annie was listening to her parents argue back and forth until she saw Josh with his parents. She got up and heard her dad say something, instead of listening to him she walked over.

"Hi Josh," Annie said with a smile.

"Hey Annie," Josh said smiling at her.

"Annie its nice to see you again." Josh's mom said followed by a wave from Josh's dad.

"Nice to see you both Mr. and Mrs. Walker." Annie said.

Josh glanced at his folks and then to Annie, "It looks like your dad is angry." Josh said.

"Ugh, he thinks I don't listen to him." Annie said rolling her eyes.

"Do you miss rebel?" Josh asked.

Annie sighed and punched Josh's arm, "I do."

Josh laughed, "Hey I am only joking." Josh said smiling.

"Annie! Sit down we should be called in soon." Annie's father said.

Annie turned to her dad giving him a glare, "Dad I am talking to a friend."

"Annie please for once do as your told." Her father went on.

"Drew, don't make a scene." Her mother said.

Josh looked at Annie, "Hey it's cool. I don't want you in trouble." Josh said.

"Yeah but-." Annie said.

"It's fine, go sit down. I guess I can just talk to my dad about his car." Josh said.

"OK," Annie said looking a bit sad.

Annie sat down next her mother and father, she crossed her arms on her chest. She had a glare and her dad was trying to get her to smile, which wasn't working. Her mom sighed and thus her parents started to argue again. Josh noticed the parents fueling an argument, he sighed and noticed his dad shake his head.

"Man, I knew Drew and Macy were perfect but at this point their marriage is sinking." Josh's dad said.

"No Mike, we will not go making up theories." Josh's mom said.

"Cindy, I am not making anything up. The two seem to be going their own ways." Josh's dad said.

Josh sighed, "Romance is it confusing?" Josh asked.

"Don't you know? You have that girlfriend, Emily right?" Josh's dad asked.

"Yeah I am dating Emily, its just- how do you know when the girl you like is the perfect girl?" Josh asked.

"Ah Joshua is talking about girls." Josh's mom said.

"Mom," Josh blushed.

"Listen Josh, you will know it the moment you are with that person. You feel like you cannot breathe, your heart beats fast, and you find yourself unable to speak." Josh's dad said.

Josh looked up, "Really?"

His dad nodded, "Yeah son."

Walking into the hallway was Maya with her mother, everyone eyed them and Maya had to sit next to the only seat opened near Josh and far from Annie. Annie wanted to go talk to her friend but her dad said no. Josh glanced at Annie who nodded, she wanted Josh to talk to Maya even if she couldn't. So Josh got up and walked over, Maya saw Josh walk over.

"Hey," Josh said.

"Hi," Maya said.

"So um, where is your dad? Too busy working?" Josh asked.

"No- no work." Maya said.

Josh noticed the sad feelings that Maya was expressing, Josh looked a bit concerned and stared directly into his green eyes.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

Maya looked at him, she didn't want to tell him yet she wanted too. The two heard another family enter a classroom with a family leaving, Josh looked at the sad Maya. Maya bite her lip before replying.

"My dad is sick," Maya said.

"What do you mean sick?" Josh asked.

"He's dying," Maya said.

"Oh Maya," Josh said.

"Stage four, lung cancer." Maya said.

Josh didn't even know how to reply, instead he embraced her by giving her a big hug. Maya's mom glanced over and kept herself from crying, Josh's dad looked at Maya's mom with some concern as did Annie's mom. Annie looked over at Josh and Maya, she felt terrible for not being there for her friend.

"Annie Duncan," Said a teacher.

That is when Annie along with her folks stood up and walked into the classroom. Annie sat in the middle between her parents as the teacher sat at his desk, it was Mr. Cox.

"Hello I am Mr. Cox." He greeted.

"Hello sir," Annie's dad said.

"No need to be formal Mr. Duncan," Mr. Cox started, "I am really impressed with your daughter. Her knowledge of U.S. history surprises me, all her teachers noted how well she does in class and is very good to teach. No problems."

"That is wonderful." Annie's mom said.

"Any bad? Like behavior or fighting?" Annie's dad said.

"Dad!" Annie yelled.

"Now Mr. Duncan, your daughter behaves at school and with her peers. As for fights there was only that one fight but I do not know the details of, you must because Principal Knight had mentioned you know of the events." Mr. Cox said.

"Yes we do." Annie's mom said.

Mr. Cox smiled, "Well that's pretty much if you don't have any questions." Mr. Cox spoke.

**~PRWS~**

Josh looked at Maya, the two sat together near her parents. They saw the door open and saw Annie with her folks walk out of the room. Maya stood up and ran over, she looked at Annie. Annie quickly hugged Maya, and it seemed that Annie knew something was wrong. Maya didn't care and just hugged Annie back, Annie's dad was wanting to leave but her mom gave her five minutes.

"Josh texted me while I was in there. I am so sorry." Annie said.

"It's not your fault." Maya said.

"But- its not fair." Annie said.

"I know, but he might not die. He could still beat it." Maya said.

"With your attitude anything is possible." Annie said.

"Annie!" Shouted her dad.

"Coming!" Annie yelled.

Maya smiled, "You should go before you get grounded." Maya said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?" Annie asked.

Maya nodded, "Of course." Maya smiled.

Annie ran toward her parents but waved as she passed Josh, he waved back. Maya sat back down next to Josh, he looked at her and formed a smile.

"Josh," Maya said.

"Hm," Josh saw her look at him.

"Does it really hurt a lot when someone close to you dies?" Maya asked.

Josh nodded, "Yeah it does."

"Does the pain ever go away?" Maya asked.

"Not really. Its still there just not as painful as it was in the beginning." Josh said.

Maya nodded, "I bet it was awful loosing your sister."

"It was, but I hope your father beats this." Josh said.

Maya held onto Josh's hand and smiled at him, "Me too."

She kissed him on the cheek as a form for thanking him. Josh smiled and slightly blushed, Maya smiled at him too and also blushed. She slowly let got of his hand and partly giggled.

"So- um Josh, tell me something." Maya said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"What is Annie to you?" Maya asked.

"A friend." Josh said.

"Oh come on, you like her more than that." Maya said.

"Do not." Josh said.

"Do too." Maya teased.

Josh pushed her, "Shut it. What do you know anyways?" Josh asked.

"That Annie is in love with a very artistic guy. A guy who is brave, strong, kind, and very caring." Maya said.

"Wonder who that is?" Josh joked.

"Idiot, she so loves you. What is wrong with her?" Maya asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Josh said.

"It's what? Emily?" Maya asked.

"I don't know really. Emily is great, she is what I kinda pictured my first girlfriend. Funny, sweet, an art freak like myself, and just loud." Josh said.

Maya looked at Josh, another family entered the classroom and one left. Josh turned to Maya and hoped Maya wouldn't go tell Annie.

"Annie is completely different though. Sure she is a bit stubborn, very outgoing, down to earth, totally crazy, and kind. I- I don't know." Josh said.

"So you want to see if Emily is your ideal girl before seeing if Annie is miss perfect." Maya said.

"That and I just- I don't want to ruin a good friendship." Josh said.

"Whoa didn't think of that." Maya said.

"Josh Walker." Said a teacher.

Josh stood up, "Don't mention this to Annie."

"My lips are sealed." Maya said pretending to zip her lips like a zipper.

Josh laughed and entered the room with his parents. Maya sat there and slowly her smile faded as she was now alone, she let out a sigh and returned to her mother whom was sitting alone for the whole time. Maya sat there by her mom and felt totally upset until she got a text message, she looked at it.

'Hey, Princess its Lance! Wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie together with the others too.'

Maya formed a smile, 'He is just too nervous to tell me how he feels.' Maya thought to herself.

She started to text back and suddenly felt better as she did.

'Sure that sounds like fun,' Maya texted back.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	23. Chapter 22: Boy Who Never Grew Up

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Aaron was in the tree house when he heard someone enter, it alerted the adult whom is trapped in the body of a teenager. He turned seeing it was only Annie's mom, he formed a relaxing smile before sitting back down.

"Mac, don't do that." Aaron said.

"Oh come on Aaron, why so jumpy?" Macy asked.

"Hello it starts with beast roaming the city." Aaron said.

"Ouch, no need to be harsh." Macy said.

Aaron stared at his old friend, he remembered when she too was young just as he is trapped to be. She sat down and noticed him being lost in thought, and he noticed her touch his hand.

"Aaron, you alright?" Macy asked.

"Mac, tell me something." Aaron said.

Macy nodded, "Anything." She said.

"What did my parents do? How- did they react to me being missing?" Aaron asked.

Macy looked down, "Aaron I don't-." Macy said.

"Please Mac, I need to know." Aaron said.

"I don't know how to tell you. Aaron, a few months after you disappeared your father died from a car wreck and your mother died from depression." Macy said.

"Seriously?" Aaron asked.

Macy nodded, "It was terrible." Macy said.

"Was it because I was gone?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron it wasn't your fault it happened. Your father died because of someone texting while driving, as for your mother was taking medication to tame her illness and grew depressed." Macy said.

"Mac, so what you are saying is- I am all alone." Aaron said.

Aaron felt his older friend hug him tight, "You are never alone Aaron. You will never be alone." Macy said.

"Thank you Mac," Aaron said.

Macy smiled and messed with his hair, "I have to go to work. The kids will be out of school in about two hours, so enjoy some peace." Macy said.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"Later Matthews," Macy said addressing him by his last name.

"Bye Williams," Aaron said by calling Macy by her original last name.

Macy smiled and left the White Ranger alone. Aaron's small smile faded and then leaned back in his chair thus staring up at the ceiling.

**~PRWS~**

Twenty- seven years ago into the past, back in 1986 in Tuttle Cove.

"Aaron, bud have you seen the football score?" Mike asked. (Josh's dad)

Aaron nodded, "Yeah bro it was sick."

Mike laughed, "Wish I was there. I was at the movies with Cindy."

"Do you even like her?" Aaron asked.

"Hey she may be annoying and nags at me all the time, but I think she is the one man." Mike said.

"I am happy for you bro." Aaron said.

Mike smiled, "What about you and Macy?"

"What about us?" Aaron asked.

"Didn't you take her out for dinner?" Mike asked.

"One time-! It was one time." Aaron said.

Mike laughed, "You haven't told her. Ha, what a stupid move. Next thing you know Andrew Duncan will be marrying your girl."

"She is not my girl and Andrew with Macy, as if." Aaron said.

Mike shrugged, "Who knows bud. The future is a mystery."

Aaron and Mike walked up to the high school there was Justin (Lance's dad) and Henry (Shane's dad), they were talking about the morphers and that is when they noticed Mike with Aaron.

"Hey Matthews, Walker." Justin said.

"Can't you call us by our first name for once, Butler?" Mike asked.

"Whoa guys Macy will get angry if you two get into another fight." Henry said stepping in.

Aaron laughed, "It seems it can't be helped. The only way those two can get somewhat along is through violence."

Mike shook his head, "Like I am friends with this metal head."

"And me buddy buddy with the captain of the soccer team." Justin said.

Henry sighed, "You two really need to stop fighting."

"Seriously," Said a voice from behind.

The four guys turned to see Macy and Nicole (Maya's mom) standing behind them. Macy sighed and Nicole shook her head as they walked over to the guys.

"If I am not with you, you already nearly kill each other." Macy said.

Nicole sighed staring at Justin, "And you've said you'd matured since we broke up."

"Oh shut it. You are too happy with Liam." Justin said.

"Now, now. We don't need to make a scene." Aaron said.

Henry nodded, "Yeah because the cheerleaders are staring and next thing Andrew with his gang will be over."

"Come on guys, we can ditch first period. I need to show you all something." Macy said.

**~PRWS~**

"Aaron!" Shouted Maya.

Aaron jumped, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He looked around the tree house and saw the teens there in the tree house with him. He saw their confused looks on their faces and then sighed.

"Sorry guys." Aaron said.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Josh asked as he sat down.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah couldn't sleep well."

"Make sure you are relaxed, or even not have sugar around eight o'clock. That works for me." Shane said.

"Um thanks, I'll try that." Aaron said.

Annie glance at him, the other rangers were off doing their own things. Josh and Lance were playing a racing video game on their Game Cube 4S, Maya was reading a book, and Shane was doing his science homework. Annie saw Aaron rub his hands through his hair and lean back in his chair.

"You alright?" Annie asked.

Aaron looked at her, "Yeah."

Annie sat down, "That is a giant lie." Annie said.

"What do you know about me?" Aaron asked.

"Not much but still, I can tell if someone is lying." Annie said.

Aaron smiled, "Oh sure." He said.

"It's true." Annie said.

Aaron looked at her, "Have anyone told you that you look so much like your mother at her age?"

Annie nodded, "All the time. But I just brushed it off, however you were actually there so- well I guess it must be strange." Annie said.

"I guess, but hey it was awesome talking to you." Aaron said.

"What just going to avoid talking to me now?" Annie asked.

"No, just keep an eye on the alarms and city's cameras." Aaron said.

"OK, well if you need anything." Annie said and walked away.

Aaron nodded and glanced at the new generation of the ranger, he slowly turned his attention to the giant computer and stared at the screen.

**~PRWS~**

"Aaron Matthews! You need to give us a straight forward question!" Shouted Aaron's father.

The teen stood in the present of his parents, in the living room. Aaron held onto his backpack and stared at the parents whom had raised him for the nineteen years he's been alive. Aaron slowly dropped the backpack and leaned against the wall.

"Me being straight forward what about you two!" Aaron asked.

"Don't turn it on us. You've been ditching classes and going off with these teens who seem to cause you to get into a lot of trouble." His mother said.

"Your mother is right. First is ditching and then you are coming home late with unexplainable injuries." His dad said.

"It's non of your business what I do." Aaron said.

"Well if that is the case you can find a new home to live in." His mother said.

"Fine maybe I will!" Aaron shouted.

"You've became a shame to this family!" His dad said.

Aaron heard his morpher go off, he glanced at it. Suddenly he picked up his backpack and stared at his angry parents and opened the front door. His mother took a small step forward and stopped seeing the look on Aaron's face.

"I'll be back later to pick up the rest of my stuff." Aaron said.

"Aaron, dear." His mom said.

Aaron glanced at her and then ran out of the house.

**~PRWS~**

Aaron felt the memories drift around in his head, now sure what he was doing at that moment until he heard a familiar voice. Aaron turned seeing Josh's dad standing behind him, Aaron noticed the teens were studying.

"Hey Aaron, you daydreaming about that foxy history teacher we had our junior year?" Josh's dad asked.

"No Mike, nothing like that." Aaron said.

Mike sat next to Aaron and stared at his troubled friend, "Aaron you alright?"

Aaron shook his head, "You- think if I'd stay that night that maybe- maybe I'd actually have a future."

"Aaron, what happened could have happened to any of us. Justin, Macy, Nicole, or even Henry. It just happened, and you aren't the only one who was broken about it." Mike said.

Aaron looked at Mike, "What do you mean?"

"Bud, we've been friends since junior high. We've grown up together, and basically were brothers. When- when you were pulled into that portal, I felt that apart of me disappeared. I was upset and depressed for weeks afterwards. I was the one who told your parents you disappeared." Mike said.

"Mike," Aaron said.

"Your parents looked guilty of all things. They were pretty upset." Mike said.

"I'd think they wouldn't have missed me. Before I left to go fight, they- we had a fight." Aaron said.

"But Aaron, your parents loved you. They put up missing posters everywhere, they were having police officers carry a few just in case they found you." Mike said.

"They were really that worried?" Aaron said.

"Now don't beat yourself for that, we couldn't have stopped it." Mike said.

"How did the others take it?" Aaron asked.

"Not as hard as I took it bud, yet they were all upset. Nicole cried for weeks, Henry didn't speak much, Justin was avoiding us, and Macy just broken." Mike said.

"I'd thought so, and you were right. Her ending up with Andrew." Aaron said.

"Aaron, she only ended up with Andrew because her true love was sent through a portal." Mike said.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"She never stopped loving you, not for a second. It was just Carter told us to move forward, which made training worst and missions just plain depressing." Mike said.

"I could imagine Carter saying that." Aaron said.

"Carter was also affected, he was a wreck afterwards but didn't want to show it to us." Mike said.

"Yeah, that's Carter." Aaron said.

Mike touched Aaron's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault. It was Master Xaiver's, not yours." Mike said.

"Yeah, I know." Aaron said.

Mike nodded and punched Aaron's shoulder, "Good cause seeing you all down is not you."

Aaron laughed, "Hey mind watching the computer? I need to do something important." Aaron said.

"Of course bro." Mike said.

**~PRWS~**

The wind blew and feet stepped on dead leaves causing a crunch sound under his shoes. Walking down a row of headstones was Aaron, he was slowing down once he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the headstones and knelt down.

The one to his left said, 'Victor Matthews' his date of birth and his date of death. He looked over to the one to the right saying, 'Mary Matthews' with her date of birth and date of death. Then Aaron noticed a smaller one in center of their headstones. Aaron leaned near it and moved the leaves and dirt off of it, he managed to clean it off and noticed what was written on it. The smaller headstone said, 'Aaron Matthews' along with his date of birth and the date of the day he disappeared.

Aaron leaned back and sat on the cold ground, "I am so sorry. Mom, dad- I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. One of them wasn't telling you about my duties as a Power Ranger, maybe if I did you wouldn't have died or I wouldn't have been thrown into a portal."

Aaron felt the cool wind blow against him, he looked at the headstones and released a deep breathe. He put on gloves and a small beanie, he hated being out in the cooler weather but this was far important to pass up.

"I am still nineteen so dad you were wrong, saying I am only nineteen once. It doesn't make any sense but I promise I will make myself into a better person now then I was then. I promise on my life to make you proud of me. Make myself into the man you wanted to raise." Aaron said.

He heard leave crunch behind him, slowly turning Aaron saw Macy. She formed a small smile and knelt down, she gave him a hug. She then put flowers on his mother's and father's headstone.

"Aaron, you have made your parents proud. You may still look nineteen but you are the man they wished you could be maybe even more." Macy said.

"But- they'll never know." Aaron said.

"They already know Aaron, believe me." Macy said and hugged him again.

"Thank you Mac, thank you for always being you." Aaron said.

Macy smiled and messed with his beanie, "Your welcome."

Aaron leaned to her and kissed her on the cheek, "If only I were older. If only I was the right age, maybe- we could have been something."

"Yes, I use to think about that every single day- but then I wouldn't have had the perfect daughter." Macy said.

"I understand," Aaron said.

"Come on, it's getting cold. Let's head back." Macy said.

"Yeah," Aaron said and got up.

Aaron and Macy walked out of the graveyard together. Aaron feeling a bit better for his demons and past, as Macy felt better knowing that Aaron isn't upset anymore.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	24. Chapter 23: Flare Down & Siera To Go

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Lance sat in a a coffee shop with Josh, the two were enjoying their coffee as Josh just wanted to hear the other youths like himself express their poetry.

Lance glanced at Josh, "Why don't you go up there and read yours?" Lance asked.

"Stage fright." Josh said.

"Really? Didn't seem too scared being up on stage at school, Romeo." Lance said.

"Yeah but I was totally freaked the whole time. Besides I don't like to share my poems, they are basically for my eyes only." Josh said.

Lance gave him a look, "Rude." Lance said.

Josh laughed, "I started writing poetry after my sister passed away. It was an outlet to get my feelings out there, you know something pretty personal." Josh said staring at his coffee cup.

Lance looked at Josh, "Hey man you don't need to explain. I understand, I mean not by loosing a sister but when I was a little kid I lost my grandpa. He was my hero and taught me karate."

"So violence is your outlet?" Josh asked.

Lance grinned, "I never said I was normal." Lance said.

Josh laughed, "Not a single one of us is normal." Josh said.

Lance took a drink of his coffee and looked back at Josh, "You got that one right." Lance said.

**~PRWS~**

Maya and Annie were hanging out at the Apple store while Shane was about to get off work, he was finishing putting items in the back and he was off.  
Once he completed the tasks he clocked out and met up with the girls.

"Sorry to keep you two." Shane said.

"Nah it's alright," Maya said.

"Yeah besides now we have to track down Josh and Lance." Annie said.

"Check the coffee shop." Shane said quickly.

"How would you know that?" Maya asked.

"The three of us would hang out there sometimes. We started getting along and getting to know each other more." Shane said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah did you know Lance can play the guitar and sing? Or even Josh is middle name is Michael?" Shane asked.

"No we didn't know that." Maya said.

"Ops, my bad. I didn't know you two haven't really gotten time to get to know them like I have." Shane said.

The three walked down the sidewalk, they were a block away from the coffee shop. Shane was rambling on and on about some costumer who came in and just wouldn't listen to him when he was trying to help. Annie blocked it after a while, once she finally got bored of it. Maya tried to be nice and talk along with him but she didn't care.

Once upon arriving to the coffee shop, the waitress who was at Josh and Lance's table noticed Shane. She smiled and waved, this waitress looked to be in college. She was a few years older than the gang.

"Hello there computer boy, and you brought friends. Can I help you three to something to drink?" She asked.

"The usual, Sue." Shane said and took his seat.

Sue, the waitress, nodded and wrote it down on a notepad. Then she glanced up to a stunned Annie and Maya, she formed a small smile and cocked her head to the right.

"Alright girls, what will it be?" Sue asked.

"An iced nonfat coffee with caramel." Maya answered.

"Um just black coffee." Annie said.

"Cream or sugar?" Sue asked.

"Uh surprise me." Annie said.

Annie and Maya sat down at the table with the guys, who were laughing about something they had done a few nights ago. Maya and Annie quickly felt left out, and that is when Josh noticed.

"Oh um just forget that. We- did some pretty stupid stuff that night." Josh said.

"Yeah like karaoke in front of those cute twins." Lance said.

Shane laughed, "Josh was so nervous and so pink."

"Shut up at least I didn't spill the coffee on my lap." Josh said.

Lance just laughed and that is when Sue brought the three their coffee. Sue turned to the guys who were laughing and turned to Annie and Maya.

"Keep these animals in line. I would throw them out but it would be rude to family." Sue said.

"Family?" Maya asked.

"Sue is my cousin." Lance said.

"Yeah and my father owns the coffee shop." Sue said.

"Wow, that's cool." Annie said.

"It's just good to see Lance have friends." Sue teased and left to go to another table.

The teens exchanged looks before the girls saw Lance start to laugh, which caused the other two boys to laugh as well. Maya formed a small smile and took a drink of her coffee, while Annie sat slightly confused.

"It's good seeing you all getting along." Maya said.

"Yeah we are sorry for no inviting you." Lance said.

"We thought you wouldn't like what we did." Josh said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I mean we aren't sure what girls like." Lance said.

Shane nodded, "We went to the batting field and even went to the arcade." Shane said.

"Well if you had thought to ask us, I would have beat you at every single game there." Annie said.

"Oh trying to scare the champ, not going to work." Lance said.

Josh laughed and suddenly their morphers were beeping, Josh quickly silent himself and glanced up at his friends. They all nodded and Lance paid for the drinks.

"Sorry cousin, but gotta fly!" Lance shouted and they were out of the coffee shop.

**~PRWS~**

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They all shouted and morphed into their suits.

They landed at the battlefield seeing Aaron holding off the enemy. It was none other than Flare along with Siera, the rangers were stunned. Two of their most powerful enemy facing them at the same time.

"Anytime now guys!" Aaron shouted as he needed back up.

Josh and Lance ran in to Siera, as Shane ran to Aaron who was facing Flare. Annie felt a sudden fear and then shook it off as she ran to Flare. Maya was by Josh and Lance battling Siera.

"Worthless!" Siera sliced at them.

Josh, Lance, and Maya were thrown back and hit the ground hard. Siera grinned and went to attack at them, when Josh kicked her in the face. He still had some fight in him, the same went for Lance and Maya. The two got up and ran in to Siera.

Flare used his large tail and knocked the three back onto the ground. Aaron quickly stood, he wasn't going to stop not yet. So once he stood he used his blaster and fired at Flare, whom was very angry at this causing him to whip his tail near the three. Annie held out her blade, and as she stood up she cut off Flare's tail.

"Ugh-! My perfect tail!" Flare screamed.

Shane smiled, "Way to go Annie!" Shane shouted.

Aaron and Shane used their weapon to cause critic damage to Flare, causing the beast to be destroyed. Annie who was happy for their victory noticed some issues with the others with Siera.

"You are not even hurting me!" Siera teased.

Annie jumped in, slicing her sword at the enemy who quickly avoided it.

"Nice try girlie." Siera said.

Annie glared, "We will defeat you! And your so called leader!" Annie shouted.

"Haha, I'd love to see you try little girl." Siera said.

Siera went to go into another attack but heard a voice from the sky, "Siera report back!"

Siera glanced back at the rangers, "Well I guess another time." Siera was gone after that.

Josh, Maya, and Lance fell to their knees and morphed down. They were tired, it wasn't just the fighting from Siera but her words still effected them. Aaron knelt down by Maya and morphed down.

"We should head to the tree house." He said helping Maya up.

"Yeah-." Josh said as Annie helped him up.

**~PRWS~**

Upon reaching the HQ the rangers were recovering from the battle, Annie glanced over at the group who face Siera.

"What happened? You seemed fine." Annie said.

"Hello you just dealt with Flare. He didn't effect you both ways." Lance said.

"Yeah just a long annoying tail. We had to hear things we didn't want to hear." Josh said.

"They do have a point Annie. Siera is quite a powerful beast, she knows how to weaken us without really causing us to get tired." Shane said.

Maya nodded, "Yeah so what will we do about her?"

"Try our best, that's the best advice I can give." Aaron said.

"Better than nothing." Josh said.

Annie nodded, "Alright head home. Rest, tomorrow we start on some heavy training." Annie said.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	25. Chapter 24: Josh's Willpower Part 1

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Josh sat in his bedroom, he was completely alone until he heard the front door open. He lifted himself and walked down the stairs, thus finding his mother home from work.

"Oh hi dear, didn't mean to bother you." His mom said.

Josh formed a small smile, "Ah its alright. I was- just about to meet up with Lance and Shane." Josh said walking to the front door.

"Oh wait!" His mother shouted.

Josh stopped and slowly faced his mother, "Yes?"

She formed a small smile and walked over to his son, she touched his face and slowly teared up.

"I am so happy you've finally branched out. Move on and managed to make friends, I am so happy for you Joshua." His mom said.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh said.

"I know it wasn't easy loosing Dawn, but I am glad you've finally managed to move forward with your life." His mom said.

"I know," Josh said slowly looking down.

Josh's mom hugged her son and then he left, Josh walked down his driveway and looked up at the sky then released a deep breathe.

**~PRWS~**

"Man, that movie was so great!" Maya cheered.

"Yeah, wonder why Josh didn't come along?" Annie asked.

Lance shrugged, "Mister poet must have found some creative."

"Or possible he had other plans." Shane said.

"Yeah he is dating Emily after all." Maya said.

Annie rolled her eyes and sent a text message to Josh, got no reply. So she sent one to Emily asking if she had seen Josh. When Annie got Emily's reply she nudged Maya.

"Emily hasn't seen Josh since school." Annie said.

"Really? How unlike him." Shane said.

"Yeah, she said he was out working on a project with Lance and Shane." Annie said.

"Lying? Why would Josh lie?" Maya asked and looked at Lance.

"Well maybe he wants time alone." Lance said.

"Why doesn't he just say so, instead of lying?" Maya asked.

"Probably to avoid people who are concerned with him." Lance said.

"But we can't help it of we are worried." Annie said.

"And he can't help wanting time alone to clear his head." Lance said.

"Lance, you sound like you understand the pact in being alone." Shane said.

Lance nodded, "Let's just say I use to be in a dark place once." Lance said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh walked alone the forest path, he was carrying his small backpack and inside was his notebook along with varies of pencils. He was on a mission, a mission to clear his head and being apart of nature usually helped.

Josh took in a breathe breathe, "Nothing says relaxing like being in the great outdoors." Josh said and finally smiled.

He walked down a small hill and appeared near a small creak bed, Josh put his stuff down and sat on a rock next to his stuff. He opened his backpack and grabbed his notebook with his pencil. Flipping the book open and just stared at the empty page waiting for something to inspire him to draw.

"I am usually good at this, why is my mind so confused?" Josh asked himself.

'I know it wasn't easy loosing Dawn,' His mother had said.

Josh looked up at the blue sky, "Is it about Dawn? Is my mind so clustered because I am still thinking about my baby sister?" Josh asked himself.

He sighed and turned back to the page, he stared to sketch some pointless drawing when he stopped hearing some leaves crunch. Josh's attention slowly turned to whatever was behind him. He turned and saw a small girl, she looked to be eight and really scared. He put his stuff in his bag and got up to face the girl now.

"Hey there? You alright?" Josh asked.

"I- I am lost." The little girl spoke.

He saw as the tears slide down her cheek, Josh saw her run over and hugged him tightly. Josh was shocked and slowly lowered his hands down to hug the girl tight.

"It's alright dear, I'll help you out." Josh said.

"Really?" She cried.

Josh nodded and smiled, "Yes."

Josh messed with her hair and grabbed his backpack, he put it on and turned back to the girl. She looked at him and he held his hand out with a smile.

"How about you tell me your name?" Josh asked.

"Aurora Stone," Aurora said sounding like she had some issues saying her name.

Josh smiled, "Aurora what a pretty name. My name is Joshua Walker, but my friends call me Josh." Josh said.

"OK," Aurora smiled.

Josh saw Aurora hold onto his hand, "Alright now what happened?"

"My momma and I were walking my dog when he got loose and I ran after him. I got lost." Aurora said.

"Well I'll help you get out and find your mom. I promise, Aurora." Josh said.

Aurora smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

**~PRWS~**

Annie and the others went to HQ, to see if Josh had been there or if Aaron knew where he might be. Once they entered they saw the Yellow Ranger was not there, only Aaron along with Annie's mom and Josh's dad. The three were talking about their high school days and laughing, until Aaron noticed the concerned faces on the new generation of rangers.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"We- don't know where Josh is." Annie said.

"What?" Annie's mom asked.

"He told your wife that he went to hang with Lance and myself, Mr. Walker." Shane said.

"He also told Emily that he was working on a school project with Lance." Maya said.

"We are worried, he hasn't messaged us back." Annie said.

Lance nodded, "We were hoping he was here." Lance said.

Josh's dad sighed, "Josh usually does lie and when he does about where he goes there is only one place he goes off to hide." Josh's dad said.

"Where?" Annie asked worried.

Josh's dad smiled, "Relax Josh is fine. He is so much like me when I was his age, we are nature boys." Josh's dad said.

"Really Mike? Josh goes out into the forest the same way you use to?" Aaron asked.

"Indeed," Josh's dad said.

"So kids, he is fine. Allow him so space, he probably has a lot on his mind." Annie's mom said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh helped Aurora up the hill, Aurora nearly tripped but Josh caught her. Aurora was so scared for a moment but quickly held onto Josh once she was fully up the hill.

"Hey kid, you're alright." Josh said.

"I know, but I was scared." Aurora said.

Josh smiled, "Come on let's keep going." Josh said.

The two continued to walk through the forest, Josh was trying to find the path but they had lost it. Aurora was freaking out and Josh was thinking, he was looking around trying to find north.

"That way." Josh said.

"How do you know?" Aurora asked.

"I spend enough time in the forest so I know enough." Josh said.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

The two walked to a fallen log where Josh help Aurora over it, and he climbed over it himself.

"Well I like the nature, it helps me clear all the stressful thoughts out of my head. It's sorta like my second home really." Josh said.

"You are strange." Aurora said and giggled.

Josh turned to her, "Me strange? How rude." Josh said with a small smile.

Josh and Aurora reached an old bridge that looked to be really unsafe, Josh saw it was close enough to the city. He had a smile and turned to Aurora who was shaking, she saw the river below and how fast the current was.

"Josh, I- I can't do it." Aurora said.

"It's alright, I'll be with you the whole time." Josh said.

Aurora looked at him, "Really?" Aurora asked.

"I promised didn't I?" Josh said.

Aurora nodded and formed a small smile, trusting him completely. The two nodded at each other but Josh heard leaves crunch behind them, he quickly turned seeing a familiar face.

"Being quite a hero aren't you Yellow Ranger."

"Siera," Josh said.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	26. Chapter 25: Josh's Willpower Part 2

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters!**

Josh held Aurora behind Siera, Siera formed an evil grin. Josh was moving around the right as Siera was following them.

"Well then ranger, I see you have a friend." Siera said.

"Leave us alone, Siera." Josh said.

Siera laughed, "Merely telling me to go won't get my attention." Siera said.

Aurora looked at Josh, "Josh I- I'm scared." Aurora said.

"It's OK, I promise." Josh said and quickly turned back to Siera.

"Like you can honestly promise that, boy. You are too weak without you're friends." Siera said.

Josh made his hands into fists, "What do you honestly know?"

"Enough to take you down and even your weak little girl." Siera said.

"You will not harm her!" Josh shouted.

**~PRWS~**

In the tree house the rangers were relaxing, Josh's dad and Annie's mom were still there talking with Aaron. Aaron almost didn't hear the alarm go off as he was talking to Josh's dad.

"Uh, guys! Beast is in the city!" Aaron said.

The rangers ran over to the screen and saw on the computer a yellow dot on the screen as well. Annie's heart sank and turned a bit pale.

"Isn't that?" Annie started.

Josh's dad stood up, "Joshua."

"Go!" Annie's mom shouted.

Aaron nodded and turned to the rangers, "Let's go!" Aaron said.

The rangers took off out of the tree house and pulled out their morphers.

"Ranger Form! Wild Storm!" They all shouted.

**~PRWS~**

Josh was being held by his neck by Siera, Aurora was crying and screaming at Siera. Siera grinned and then noticed Aurora kicked her. Siera kicked Aurora, whom was near the edge. Josh was coughing and started to feel dizzy, he was trying to get out but felt the force around his neck too strong.

"What do you have to say about what I had told you ranger? You are far too weak to stop me." Siera said.

Josh manage to get enough strength to pull out his pencil from his backpack and stabbed Siera, she released him and then kicked him.  
He rolled by Aurora, who was holding onto him. Josh was coughing and was catching his breathe, his vision blurred and he felt light headed.

"Why you!" Siera shouted.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Josh knew that voice, he turned seeing the rangers. Aurora smiled and cheered, she pointed at the rangers with such hope in her eyes.

"It's alright Josh, the rangers are here." Aurora said.

Josh nodded, "Yeah." Josh said.

The rangers saw the old bridge and weren't sure whether to cross or not, which gave Siera a great idea. She quickly grabbed Aurora, the child screamed and Josh shouted at Siera.

"Rangers you can't save all of them." Siera said.

Siera dropped Aurora off the edge, Josh saw Aurora fall.

"Josh!" Aurora called.

Josh didn't know what came over him but he jumped in after her.

"Josh!" Annie screamed.

Josh's body hit the water hard, he lifted his head above the surface and saw the rangers. He coughed up water and turned seeing Aurora hanging onto a tree branch.

"Go take care of Siera!" Josh shouted.

Annie felt nervous about it,"You sure?"

"Fine! Now go fearless leader!" Josh shouted.

"Come on," Lance said.

Josh swam over to Aurora and held onto her, "I promised I'd protect you right?" Josh said.

**~PRWS~**

Siera glanced down at the water seeing the two swim down with the current, Siera formed a grin and saw the rangers cross the bridge. Siera hoped into a tree.

"Swift Blade!" Maya shouted.

Her katana sliced a powerful wind in Siera's direction causing the beast to fall onto the ground.

"Blasting Strike!" Annie shouted.

Fire surrounded her blade and attacked Siera, who dodged the attack. Siera jumped into another tree behind the rangers and formed a smile.

"Why face you five now? When I can just destroy wet one right now?" Siera asked.

"Don't you dare!" Lance shouted.

"Oh I shall," Siera said.

Siera thrown an attack at the rangers causing them to fall onto the ground and morph down. Annie got up seeing Siera heading down in the direction of Josh and Aurora.

"Guys- we need to go!" Annie shouted.

"Right!" Shane shouted.

The rangers stood up and ran in the direction behind Siera, hoping to get there before Siera tried to hurt Josh again or even threaten Aurora.

**~PRWS~**

Josh and Aurora managed to get on a creak bed, the two were catching their breaths and were completely wet. Josh heard Siera coming, he quickly turned to Aurora.

"Aurora, the city is just over that hill. I need you to go and get safe." Josh said.

"What? What about you?" Aurora asked.

"A hero needs to play his part." Josh said.

"Are you nuts?" Aurora asked.

"I am strange, besides I need to allow the rangers to find this thing. This way allows you to find your mom and I keep my promise." Josh said.

"Josh," Aurora said.

Josh and Aurora saw trees being destroyed close to them, Josh turned to Aurora and she nodded. The small girl took off running in the direction of the city, Josh slowly stood up and it wasn't long until Siera showed her face.

"Oh so now your alone huh?" Siera said and followed with with laughter.

Josh pulled out his morpher, "Threatening me is one thing but threatening another living being is out of line." Josh said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Siera asked.

"Defeat you." Josh said.

Siera laughed, "You serious boy?"

"For once yeah," Josh said, "Ranger Form! Wild Storm!"

Josh held onto his Falcon Spear and Siera pulled out a blade of her own, she formed a sly grin and laughed which caught Josh off guard.

"For someone full of heroic quotes and willful thoughts you are quite a case. Such a broken child, a depressed one as a matter of fact." Siera said.

"My life is none of your business." Josh said.

"Of course it isn't but its quite funny. You loosing your little sister, all your fault you know." Siera said.

Josh made his hands into fists, he lowered his head.

Siera laughed, "You should have been more mature. Should have told her it was time to go, but you caved in. Now she is dead!" Siera said.

"Shut up!" Josh shouted.

"Does your parents know what happened or did you lie like you did with a lot of things in life? Like when people wanted to be your friends? Do you rather sit in guilt and sorrow all your life?" Siera asked.

Josh looked up at her and stared at her through his helmet, by that time is when the rangers showed up. Annie released a deep breathe seeing Josh alright and not injured.

"Josh! We're here!" Lance shouted.

"No!" Josh shouted.

"Wha- What?" Maya asked.

"Dude, we are back up!" Aaron shouted.

"No! She- I am taking her alone." Josh said.

Siera grinned, "Oh I feel so honored." Siera said.

"Don't you get it! She is playing you! Trying to get into your head!" Shane shouted.

Josh pointed his spear at her, "So be it. I don't care." Josh said.

"Josh," Annie said.

Josh glanced at the rangers then to Siera, "I got this."

**~PRWS~**

Josh held his spear at toward Siera and she held her blade near him. The two ran toward each other, Josh dodged her blade nearly getting cut by it. Josh managed to stab her with his spear, causing her to bleed. Which quickly angered her, she kicked Josh in the chest causing him to roll back and he hit a tree.

"Josh!" Annie screamed from afar.

Josh got up, he glared at Siera. Josh ran in and launched his spear at her, he managed to avoide it. Josh kicked her and flipped over her, as he flipped over her, she managed to cut him on his side.

"Ugh," Josh landed badly.

He rolled in the dirt and got up slowly, he reached to his wound and noticed he was bleeding. Siera grinned, and pointed her blade at him and laughed.

"Always the weak link falls before the stronger ones." Siera said.

Josh made his hands into fists, "Not true."

"Yes, yes it is. You keep yourself away from others, you are with someone you don't want to be with in order to full the emptiness inside your heart. You can never hold a relationship without it falling apart. You are truly weak." Siera said.

"Enough!" Josh grabbed his spear and stabbed her in his stomach.

Quickly Josh realized what he did, he had no idea. He let go of his spear, that is when he heard Siera laugh. She pulled the spear out of her and saw she was bleeding.

"A small whole is not going to stop me." Siera said.

Josh saw her throw the spear, he saw her grab a hold of his helmet making him stare directly at her.

"Face it, you are weak." Siera said.

"No! Never!" Josh shouted.

Suddenly Siera felt so much power from Josh, she was thrown back. Suddenly Siera felt vines wrap her, she felt like she couldn't move. Josh stood up slowly and was completely shocked.

"How- did?" Siera asked.

"I am the Yellow Ranger, the Falcon of Nature." Josh said.

Josh walked over and grabbed his spear, he lifted his right hand causing the vines to release Siera. He held onto the spear with both hands and looked at Siera.

"Let's end this right." Josh said.

Siera caught her breathe and suddenly saw vines attacking her again, Josh ran in with his spear and she tried to dodge the attack. Josh kicked her feet out from under her and turned to face her. She grabbed her sword and stood up.

"I am not going down boy." Siera said.

"Of course you are," Josh grinned.

Josh slammed his spear into the earth and shouted, "Falcon Strike!"

All of a sudden leaves came cutting the side of Siera's face and branches that were sharp at the point were flying toward her. Siera managed to dodged but was hit by enough of the leaves and branches. Suddenly Josh appeared behind her, and grabbed Siera's blade from the ground and took her down with her own blade. Thus Josh had destroyed her.

Josh smiled and morphed down, the rangers were running over but noticed Josh had passed out and fallen onto the ground.

"Josh!" Annie shouted.

The rangers ran over, "He'll be alright." Aaron said.

"Yeah let's get him back to HQ." Shane said.

"Good idea," Lance said.

**~PRWS~**

Josh woke up in the tree house and saw his dad pacing back and forward, Josh sat up and rubbed his head.

"I need to stop making this a habit." Josh said.

Suddenly Josh was hugged by his father and then his fellow rangers. Who were quite worried but also angry at him for not allowing them to fight side by side with him.

"Joshua, why did you go off alone to fight her?" Josh's dad asked.

"Something I needed to do." Josh said.

"And it looks like someone gained his power." Aaron said.

"Now I am not the only one." Shane said.

"Josh, we were worried." Annie said.

"Yeah, sorry. I- I needed to do it. I know it was stupid but- I guess it was to release all that built up anger after all those years." Josh said.

"Joshua, is this about Dawn?" Josh's dad asked.

"I'm fine, seriously. I am fine now." Josh said with a smile.

Josh then was hugged tightly by his friends.

"Never do that again." Maya said.

"Yeah if you do it again, I'll have to kill you." Annie said.

"I promise I won't fearless leader." Josh said with a smile.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


	27. Chapter 26: Emily or Annie

**Power Rangers is not owned by me! I only own the storyline and characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Josh walked up to Lance, the two seemed tired. Lance turned seeing Josh, the two laughed and yawned at the same time. The two guys walked up to the high school, over the weekend the two boys played video games without sleep.

"Man, I cannot believe we nearly finished the game within two days." Josh said followed with a yawn.

Lance nodded, "Totally and I got mine Thursday."

Maya saw the tired boys and handed them coffee, "Here is your coffee. You two owe me." Maya said.

"Pay you later, OK?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded, "I know."

"I got five dollars today," Lance said.

"Keep it, its your lunch money right?" Maya asked.

Lance nodded.

"Pay me back later." Maya said.

Walking over was Annie along with Shane, the two were working on a school project together about the environment for their science class. Annie saw Josh and formed a small smile, he turned seeing her and also smiled.

"Hi," Josh said.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Annie joked.

Lance glared, "Oh shut it."

"You two don't realize how damaging it is to be moving around on little amount of sleep. What if there is a beast attack and you are far too weak to help us?" Shane asked.

"OK mom, we won't do it again." Josh said and took a drink of his coffee.

As the guys were being scolded by Shane, Josh glanced to his right seeing Emily. She was giggling with her friends, she looked over at Josh and formed a small smile. Josh formed a smile and waved slightly.

Shane noticed Josh wasn't listening to smacked him upside the head, "Hey! I am trying to tell you, you need to start listening." Shane said.

"Alright, alright but did you really have to hit me?" Josh asked.

Maya laughed, "I thought it was funny what about you Annie?" Maya asked.

Annie shrugged, "I don't know."

The bell rang and the gang along with the rest of the student body walking into the school. Annie went to her locker and opened it, she glanced over seeing Josh with Emily. The two laughing and smiling, Emily took Josh's coffee and took a drink. Josh took it back and Emily faked pout, so Josh kissed her on the forehead. Annie groaned as she grabbed her English text book and slammed her locker shut.

Annie entered the classroom seeing Lance basically already asleep on his desk, Maya laughed and was playing with his hair. Shane shook his head as a form of disappointment.

"He is going to get in so much trouble from Mr. Scott." Shane said.

"Hey maybe it'll teach him," Maya said and laughed.

In came Josh, he saw Lance already asleep and started to laugh. Maya formed a small smile seeing Josh laugh, Shane shook his head thinking they need to knock it off. Annie, however glanced at Josh and turned away.

"Alright class, take your seats." Mr. Scott said.

He walked into the classroom and noticed Lance asleep, he glared at the sleeping student and kicked his desk thus awaking the beast. Lance's head lifted up so quickly and got angry at the teacher.

"Hey what's the heck?" Lance asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in my class?" Mr. Scott shouted.

The two were in each others faces shouting back in forth until, Mr. Scott relaxed and turned back to the class. The class saw he held some papers in his hands.

"These are the results to that IQ test we took in class the other day. I'll be passing them back now." Mr. Scott said.

Lance got his first and then Annie, that is when Mr. Scott went further into the classroom to pass out the papers. Annie stared at the result and didn't seem to shocked about it, but Lance seemed happy about his result. She wasn't sure why, he got average.

**~PRWS~**

"So what did you get?" Maya asked Lance.

"106! Average!" Lance cheered.

"I got a 115," Annie said.

"Wow you got above average. I only got 109." Maya said.

"What about you Shane?" Lance asked.

"A 145 of course." Shane said.

"Why are we not surprised." Maya said.

"What about you Josh?" Shane asked trying to peak at Josh's paper.

Even though Shane is the genius of the group, he feels threaten by Josh. He thinks Josh is hiding some smarts from everyone to pretend he isn't as smart as he leads people on to think.

"Me? I only got 125." Josh said.

"A 125? Josh you have a very superior intelligence." Maya said in shock.

"Wow bro didn't know you were so smart." Lance said.

"Me smart? Ha, if anyone is smart that's Shane here. He has an IQ of 145, that's a borderline genius." Josh said.

Shane smiled to that comment, "Oh thanks Josh."

That is when they heard the bell again, they all headed to their next period. Annie saw Josh catch up with Emily, the two were smiling and laughing. Both sharing their IQ scores. Annie glared and walked away to study hall, with Maya.

**~PRWS~**

"Is anyone free to help out Mr. Bogg the art teacher?" The study hall monitor asked.

No one answered. The monitor signed and looked at his name list, then stood up and walked to a table of four students.

"Dave Newman, Maya Lynch, Frank Little, and Annie Duncan report to Mr. Bogg's room and help him out." The study hall monitor said.

The four moaned and got up to go to the art room. Maya giggled, she was happy they were leaving study hall. Annie didn't want to have to see Josh and Emily all over each other.

They entered the art room and saw Mr. Bogg covered in paint, "Oh thank you four for coming." He said.

Josh turned seeing Maya and Annie, he formed a smile at them and waved. Maya waved back and Annie partly waved at him. Mr. Bogg walked over to Frank and Dave, and pulled them to the side. Then told the girls to follow him.

"OK, I'll take the boys and help me get cleaned up. Then they'll help me bring in the heavy stuff, you girls can keep an eye on the class. If you have any questions ask-um ask Joshua, he knows what the rules are." Mr. Bogg said and took off with the boys.

Annie and Maya turned to the art room, at first the students stared at them confused like and then returned to their art. Walking over to them was Emily, she had a cheerful expression and held her newest art piece.

"Hey guys, look at this." Emily said.

"Wow you painted this!" Maya shouted.

Emily nodded, "Yup its the beach."

"I can tell." Annie said.

Emily smiled, "Yeah Joshua helped me out with getting the color tones with the piece."

"He is quite an artist." Maya said.

"Is he? You should see what he is doing now." Emily said.

Maya and Annie walked over leaving Emily to return to her station to finish adding the last thing to her piece. Josh turned seeing his friends, he had a smile across his face and put his paint brush down.

"What do you think?" Josh asked.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"Its abstract art, its whatever you think it is." Josh said.

"It looks like you threw a lot of different colors on it." Annie said.

"Basically," Josh said and laughed.

"I think its neat," Maya said.

"Joshua, can you help me out!" Shouted Emily.

"With what?" Josh turned.

"How do I add the birds in the sun set?" Emily asked.

"Ask Tony, he does that a lot better than me." Josh said.

Emily pouted and walked over to the tan kid next to her. Josh rubbed the back of his head and turned to the girls with a dorky smile. Maya still had her smile but Annie was not impressed.

"Joshua, does this look good?" Asked a kid wearing a blue beanie.

Josh turned again, "Yeah Luke."

"Looks like you are like a teacher." Maya said.

"Yeah sort of. Mr. Bogg said I am basically in charge when he leaves since I am quite an artist." Josh said.

"I am jealous, I cannot even draw a person with it looking bad." Maya said.

"Need lessons? I can teach you too Annie." Josh said.

"No thanks." Annie said and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Josh asked.

"Go ask her." Maya said.

Josh walked over and touched Annie' shoulder, "Hey Annie what's wrong?"

Annie turned to him, "Nothing is wrong Josh."

"That's a big lie." Josh said crossing his arms on his chest.

"No its not, why don't you go on and flirt with your girlfriend." Annie said.

"Oh that's what it's about." Josh said giving her a smirk.

Annie lifted her arms in the air, "We are not going to talk about this anymore."

"Why not? Clearly you are angry at me because of Emily." Josh said.

"Done speaking to you." Annie said.

"Of course, you get to hide all your emotions and feelings but when any of us do that it's considered bad?" Josh asked.

"Don't turn that against me." Annie said.

"Too late, don't play the role of the leader if you aren't allow to open what's going on with the ones who are suppose to trust you." Josh said.

"You don't trust me now?" Annie asked.

"I- that's not what I mean." Josh said.

"Whatever, I don't care. I don't really understood what I saw in you." Annie said.

Josh took a small step back, Annie turned away from him. Her back facing him, Josh's eyes widen and he made his hands into fists. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he glanced seeing a worried Maya.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

Josh shook his head, "Nothing it's just- I. I am going to get some air." Josh said and rushed for the door.

Annie turned seeing Maya, "Annie what did you say?"

"I messed things up again." Annie said and found herself beginning to cry.

Josh ran down the hallway and opened the door leading to the court yard, he took in a deep breathe and slowly walked to the brick wall of the school. He leaned against it and slowly fell onto the ground. He stared at the sky and touched the grass he sat on.

"Did I mess things up again?" Josh asked and put his hands on his head.

**~PRWS~**

The bell rang for the day to end and Annie ran out hoping to find Josh, she hadn't seen him the fight in the art room. Annie stopped outside seeing Josh talking to Emily, Josh seemed a bit upset. Emily formed a comfort smile and touched his arm, she looked at him and walked away. Josh put his hands through his hair and looked up at the sky. Annie wanted to run over and say sorry but her legs felt like lead.

"Annie," Maya said.

"He's angry, I- cannot face him." Annie said.

"He needs to know you were just jealous, he knows you like him." Maya said.

"No he knows that I questioned what I even saw in him." Annie said.

"Annie," Maya said.

Lance and Shane came out and saw the upset girls and the upset Josh, Lance exchanged looks and then shouted at Josh. Josh quickly turned over to them, Annie noticed the fake smile across Josh's face.

"Hey man what was with the long face?" Lance asked.

"Uh nothing, just Emily and I had to cancel a date. It's alright, let's head to the tree house." Josh said.

Lance nodded, "Totally Shane can tutor me in math."

"I will tutor not allow you to copy my answers." Shane said.

Josh laughed, "There is a difference."

Lance laughed and turned to the girls, "Come on slow pokes."

Josh glanced at them and his smile slowly faded but he made it reappear, "Yeah guys what if a beast attacks."

Maya formed a smile, "Totally we don't need Aaron giving us a hard time."

Annie nodded, "Yeah." as she lowered her head.

Upon arriving to the tree house the rangers saw Aaron was messing with the computer, Shane gasped seeing wires sparking.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

Aaron stood up, "Thank god. Shane fix it, your a genius." Aaron said.

"Literally, is IQ test results says he is one." Lance said and nudged Josh.

The two laughed and Shane gave them a look, "Looks like you have to work on your math alone until I finish this."

Lance moaned and Josh touched his shoulder, "Hey bud I can see if I can help." Josh said.

Lance nodded, "Alright."

Maya glanced at Annie, Annie watched Lance and Josh sit away from the others. Annie felt Maya touch her shoulder, Annie turned and saw Maya form a small smile across her face.

"It'll be fine." Maya said.

Lance turned to Maya, she gave him a thumbs up and grinned. Lance nodded and turned to Josh, his go to attitude faded really fast. Lance didn't want to say anything at first, he just wanted to see if it was actually possible for Josh to be upset. Josh was not even doing his homework, he was just drawing a picture of a log cabin in the middle of the forest.

**~PRWS~**

"Um hey man you alright?" Lance asked.

Lance saw as Josh quickly tried to cover up his feelings of sorrow, "Yeah man just day dreaming is all."

"Uh huh, so tell me is Emily jealous of your relationship with Annie?" Lance asked.

"Why ask? Besides Annie and I got into a fight." Josh said.

"Dude, I am your friend. I tell you stuff personal about myself." Lance said.

"Name one thing." Josh said giving him a look.

"Uh- OK I haven't but I'll tell you something personal if you tell me what's wrong." Lance said.

Josh saw as the loner went into thought to figure out what was so personal he never told anyone before, mostly never told Maya. When Lance finally figured it out and had a big smile, Josh made a strange look.

"OK, listen you are the only who knows this. I have the most biggest crush on Maya," Lance said and glanced over at Maya.

Maya was laughing and smiling, Lance formed a smile and blushed slightly. Josh looked at Lance and then to Maya, he saw Lance turn back to face him.

"OK your turn." Lance said.

Josh let out a sigh, "It's sorta complicated really. I- I really like Emily, she is everything I ever wanted in a girlfriend. The most perfect personality, really nice and loves art like I do. I couldn't be more happier. But then there is Annie-." Josh said.

"You like Annie?" Lance asked.

Josh nodded, "Since I helped her pick up her books from Maya. I remember the book I handed to her, Dracula it was a good choice." Josh said.

"Wow," Lance said, "Well have you told her you like her? Better yet have you told Emily?"

Josh shook his head, "No I haven't. I've only told Maya and- now you." Josh said.

"Seriously?" Lance asked.

"I mean I can't hate having to hurt anyone, its not in my nature." Josh said.

"I'll say." Lance said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"You hide your own suffering in order to make sure we are concerned, you make others happy without even caring whether you are happy. You give in to others happiness before your own." Lance said.

Josh shrugged, "Never noticed."

"Hey I am not saying I am mad at you for doing that. Sure, Shane would probably scold you more but hey- you need to show everyone you can be upset." Lance said.

"So- what do I do about the Annie and Emily thing?" Josh asked.

"Listen to what your heart says, it's that simple." Lance said with a smile.

Josh formed an awkward smile, "Alright then but what if I don't know?" Josh asked.

"You'll figure it out." Lance said.

Aaron stood up, "Alright rangers Shane and I will be working on the computer. You guys can head home, there hasn't been any activity."

"Finally, mom is going to take me to a fancy dinner party." Maya said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I do love the fancy dinner parties but I don't what to wear." Maya said.

"You'll figure something out." Lance said sneaking up from behind.

Josh and Lance walked out first with the girls behind. Maya was texting her mom non stop, she began walking off with Lance next to her. Annie stopped and stared at her, Josh glanced down at her and formed a small smile.

"Josh- I am sorry." Annie said.

He padded her head, "Hey no worries. Seriously, you had a right to be angry." Josh said.

"Josh, you sure?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow buddy." Josh said and hit her shoulder.

Annie smiled and punched his shoulder back but harder, "OK buddy."

Josh held onto his shoulder and began walking, Annie started to walk but stopped and turned. She saw Josh walking, she formed a big smile and blushed too as she continued to walk. Josh stopped and turned seeing Annie walking home, shaking his head he had a smile and blushed a little. He continued to walk home as the sun began to set.

**POWER RANGERS WILD STORM!**


End file.
